


Freiheit (Hurriyah)

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Hurriyah Scrapbook [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Hurriyah story but in German, I wil try to update as quickly as possible! Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Annahmebestätigung

**Author's Note:**

> Hurriyah (Freiheit)  
> Original von EmeraldFalcon  
> Übersetzt von : Rose_Dulcis

** Die Annahmebestätigung **

 

Die gesamten Schüler des Siebten Jahrganges standen in der Großen Halle, Direktor Snape, welcher einen Stapel Briefe vor sich liegen hatte, sah zu ihnen hinunter. „Wie ihr alle wissen solltet, muss eure Bildung nicht in diesen Hallen enden. Ihr habt alle viel gelernt und wollt nun euren Abschluss absolvieren und weiter gehen auf dem Weg der vor euch liegt. Ob ihr nun  zu einer Universität geht oder gleich mit einer Lehre anfangt oder einen Job beginnt liegt ganz bei euch. Vor mir liegen die Einladungen für einige Schüler in diesem Jahrgang, welche eine frühe Annahme für eine Universität erlangt haben. Diese Universitäten haben ein großes Potential in euch gesehen und wollen nun, dass ihr ihnen beitretet und eure Bildung erweitert.  Wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe tretet bitte nach vorne.“

 

Er hustete kurz bevor er anfing die Namen aufzurufen: „ Hermine Granger, Universität von Merlin“

Hermine lächelte fröhlich als sie hinauf ging und ihren Brief akzeptierte.

 

„Luna Lovegood, Universität Merlins“

 

Nevil Longbottom, Elemental Universität in London“

Draco Malfoy, Univerität  Merlins”

„Theodore Nott, Elemental Universität in London“

„Blaise Zabini, Sylan Akademie in Frankreich.“

Alle fingen an zu flüstern und höflich zu applaudieren für alle die einen Brief bekommen hatte. Jeder hatte etwas in der näheren Umgebung bekommen. Harry ging zu Hermine und gratulierte ihr mit einem Lächeln. Gerade als er anfangen wollte etwas zu sagen wurde er von einem lauten krächzen unterbrochen.

 

Als Harry hinauf sah erblickte er einen wunderschönen Falken der durch das Fenster flog und bei Snape landete. Als er auf dem Podium landete krächzte der Falke noch einmal laut und hielt seinen Fuß aus für Snape. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen sah sich den Umschlag an. Man konnte sehen wie er mit den Augen rollt als er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Wie es scheint haben wir eine letzte Annahmebestätigung. Harry Potter, Kai Akademie der Magischen Künste, Ägypten. Gratulation Herr Potter, sie haben es geschafft von einer sehr exklusiven Universität aufgenommen zu werden.“

 

Der Junge der Überlebte ging langsam zu Snape und nahm den hell braunen Umschlag aus dessen Hand. Er sah den Umschlag an und dachte daran, dass er nie überlegt hatte eine Universität zu besuchen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er Überhaupt so weit kommen würde, doch hier stand er, gesund und am Leben. Niemand schaffte es den Narben des Krieges zu entkommen. Es war der schwierigere Teil mit diesen Narben weiterzuleben. Bis jetzt hatte er in seinem Leben mehr erlebt als andere seines Alters und er trug die Markierungen die das Leben mit sich brachte auf seinem Körper.

 

Er atmete einmal tief ein, öffnete den Umschlag und schnappte nach Luft als ein Runenkreis über dem Brief auftauchte. In der Mitte des Kreises erschien ein großer Mann mit dunklen Haaren und harten roten Augen. Der Mann trug einen Muggle Anzug und hielt sich selbst einer normalen Haltung. Das Abbild grinste Harry an und begann in einem sanften Bariton zu sprechen. Alle in der Halle drehten sich zu der Stimme um zuzusehen.

 

_Sehr geehrter Her Potter-Black,_

_Wir sind erfreut ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie akzeptiert wurden ein Schüler der Kai Akademie für die Magischen Künste zu werden. Wir sind eine exklusive Schule, die sich um alle Arten von magischen Kreaturen kümmert. Wir glauben, dass sie gut hinein passen würden. Als ein Vier-Jahres Programm wird erwartet, dass sie 8-12 Klassen pro Semester besuchen. Die Liste der Klassen die sie besuchen können ist im Umschlag._

_Bitte beachten sie, dass sie in einer Schule mit vielen verschiedenen magischen Kreaturen sind und diese alle akzeptieren sollten. Sie sind verantwortlich für das Schützen ihrer eigenen Räume und auch das schützen von sich selbst. Als ein Erstklässler müssen sie sich nicht selbst heilen, doch nach ihrem ersten Jahr sind sie verantwortlich für ihre eigene Gesundheit und das Heilen von Verletzungen. Wie oben erwähnt haben wir  einige verschiedene Arten von Unterkünften in der Akademie._

_Eine Liste mit Preisen ist im Umschlag zu finden. Es sollte ihnen bewusst sein, dass falls sie ein separiertes Wohnheim kaufen sie es selbst einräumen müssen. Bitte beantworten sie bis zu 20. Mai welche Klassen und welche Unterkunft sie haben wollen. Sie sind verpflichtet am 10. August in der Akademie für die Tests zu erscheinen. Nach dem Absolvieren der Tests können sie anfangen mit dem einräumen ihrer Räumlichkeiten und dem Vorbereiten für das bevorstehende Semester._

_Als eine letzte Warnung, ich rate Ihnen, dass sie bereit sind zu kämpfen in dieser Schule. Obwohl es nicht erlaubt ist jemanden zu töten laut den Schulregeln, gibt es Situationen die es erlauben. Jede Kreatur hat ihre eigenen Gesetze an die sie sich halten muss, diese stehen über den Schulregeln. Eine Beleidigung könnte sie ihr Leben kosten. Außerdem, bitte seien sie sich bewusst, dass falls sie es nicht schaffen in den 4 Jahren den Abschluss zu machen, ihr Leben geopfert wird. Falls sie während ihres ersten Schuljahres Zweifel bekommen und denken dass sie an einer anderen Schule besser aufgehoben wären, werden ihre Erinnerungen entfernt und sie werden von der Schule entlassen._

_Aberanthia Kai, Schuldirektor der Kai Akademie für die Magischen Künste_

Harry starrte als die Erscheinung verschwand und derselbe Runenkreis auf dem Umschlag erschien, wahrscheinlich um später noch einmal abgespielt zu werden.  Er zuckte kurz als eine Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte. Als er sich umdrehte erblickte er Hermines Augen.

 

„Harry, du wirst dort nicht hingehen, oder? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du an jeder Uni angenommen würdest.“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen Hauch von Angst in sich.

 

Harry gab ihr ein breites Lächeln. „Natürlich Hermine, ich muss nur etwas darüber nachdenken.“

 

Sie nickte und verließ ihn um wieder zu einem nun wütenden Ron zu gehen. Rons Eifersucht war wirklich einzigartig. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich wieder um, nur um  plötzlich direkt vor drei Slytherins zu stehen. Malfoy, Nott und Zabini sahen ihn mit einem ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

 

Der Italiener sah ihn an und fing an zu grinsen. „ Von allen Universitäten die dich einladen konnten. Du tust nie etwas halb oder, Potter?“

 

Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Ehrlich, sagt es nicht Hermine aber ich denke ich sollte gehen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich ein normales und ruhiges Leben führen kann.“

 

Draco nickte bevor er sagte: „Nein, du hast eine Kämpfernatur die man einfach nicht unterdrücken kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du in Ordnung sein wirst, Oh Gebieter des Todes.“

 

Harry sah ihn mit zugekniffenen grünen Augen an. „Wer hat euch das erzählt?“

 

Nott hob seine Hand: „Ich,  ich habe die Fähigkeit Auren zu sehen und deine hat den Ring des Todes. Es ist sehr selten und, naja, da du alle drei Heiligtümer hast, dauerte es nicht lange alle Fakten zu verbinden.“

 

Harry nickte kurz. „Könntet ihr es bitte für euch behalten? Nicht einmal Ron und Hermine wissen davon.“

 

Die Slytherins stimmten zu bevor sie sich wieder aufteilten und eine kichernde Blondine sich an ihn warf. Ihre Radieschen-Ohrringe gut erkennbar im Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut. Ihre blauen Augen trafen seine grünen und sie lehnt sich nach vorne. Ihr Atem kitzelte sein Ohr. „Stell sicher, dass du extra Gäste Räume hast, zwei sollten ausreichen.  Natürlich für die Person die du Umwerben wirst“

 

Sie lächelte ihn an, bevor sie ihn los lies und davon hüpfte. Er sah ihr verwirrt hinterher nur um kurz darauf rot anzulaufen. Von all den Dingen, die sie hätte sagen können, musste es das sein. Aber das hieß auch, dass seine Zukunft in Kai Akademie lag. Er seufzte noch einmal und verließ dann die Große Halle. Als er die Schule verließ führte ihn sein Weg zum Stamm der Peitschenden Weide. Die Wurzelknolle, welche den Baum zum Stillstand brachte, war hineingedrückt und stillte den Baum. Für immer.

 

Er sah herab zu dem Umschlag in seiner Hand und zog mehrere Seiten Papier, eine Blanke, heraus. Die erste Seite, war eine lange Liste von Klassen, die es gab. Er entfaltete die Seite komplett und begann sie durchzulesen.

 

_Klassen Liste:_

_Animagus*_

_Arithmantik_

_Astronomie^_

_Bewaffneter Kampf_

_Blutmagie*_

_Zauberkunst_

_Schwarze Magie*_

_Wahrsagen*_

_Elemental Magie*_

_Feder Magie*_

_Graue Magie*_

_Heilen_

_Kräuterkunde (Fortgeschritten)_

_Illusions Magie*_

_Lichtmagie*_

_Lustmagie *_

_Nekromantie*_

_Parselmagie*_

_Zaubertränke (Fortgeschritten)_

_Runen_

_Seelenmagie*_

_Zauberhandwerk_

_Streichmagie*_

_Steinmagie*_

_Lehre magischer Geschöpfe_

_Beschwörung_

_Verwandlung (Fortgeschritten)_

_Unbewaffneten Kampf_

_Schutzzauber_

_Waffenherstellen_

_Wettermagie*_

_Wortlose/Zauberstablose Magie*_

_Alle Klassen, die mit einem * markiert gibt es einen Test zwischen dem 10. und 13. August um sicherzugehen, dass Sie  in der Lage bist, diese Magie zu verwenden. Falls Sie nicht den Anforderungen entsprechen, werden sie in eine andere Klasse versetzt. Falls Sie möchten, könne Sie auch bestimmte andere Klassen ausprobieren und die Resultate bekommen. Diese Tests werden zwischen dem 14. Und 15. August gehalten._

_Alle Klassen, die mit einem ^ markiert wurden,  sind Nacht basierende Klassen, welche nur zu speziellen Zeiten in bestimmten Umgebungen vollzogen werden. Die Zeiten werden Ihnen persönlich mitgeteilt._

_Um die Akademie zu absolvieren und eine Lehre anfangen zu können, müssen sie die folgenden Dinge absolvieren:_

_1.JahrHeilung_

_1.Jahr Unbewaffneter Kampf_

_1.Jahr Bewaffneter Kampf_

_1 Jahr von 5 ausgewählten Wahlfächern_

_3 Jahre von 3 ausgewählten Wahlfächern_

_1 weitere Animagusform erhalten_

_1 oder mehr Anfrage Brief für eine Lehre_

 

Zu sich selbst murrend las er sich die Liste noch einmal durch. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er für die Wortlose/Wandlose Magie und die Animagus Klasse den Test machen sollte. Durch den Krieg  hatte er beides gemeistert, da er von Moody, dem sadistischen Bastard, gezwungen wurde, möge er im Himmel verrotten. Harry bereute es die ganze Zeit, dass er Moody fragte, ob dieser ihm nicht beibringen konnte zu Kämpfen.

Er sah sich den Rest der Liste an und zog einen Muggel Stift aus seiner Tasche. Mit diesem hackte er alle Fächer ab, die er machen wollte: Heilung, beide Kampf Klassen, Blutmagie, Nekromantie, Runen, Seelenmagie, Lehre magischer Geschöpfe, Parselmagie, Schutzzauber und Zaubertränke. Er wollte sein Wissen erweitern und andere Gebiete der Magie erkunden. Harry wusste auch, dass dies einer der seltenen Orte war, wo er die dunkleren Stile der Magie erkunden kann.

 

Vielleicht findet er ja seinen Weg in der Schule, einen Weg ohne Politik, Sport, oder dem Auroren Programm. Dort würde er nicht dazu gezwungen werden. Als er die letzte Seite öffnete, wurden seine Augen groß, als er die Auswahl von verschiedenen Zimmern sah. Lächelnd sah er sich die Möglichkeiten noch einmal an.

 

_Unterkünfte:_

_Studenten Schlafsaal: Dieser Schlafsaal gibt einem Schüler einem Schlafzimmer und einem Badezimmer. 25G_

_Einzel Schlafsaal: Dieser Schlafsaal gibt einem Schüler einem Schlafzimmer, einer Stube, einem Badezimmer und einem kleinen Büro. 40G_

_Kerker Schlafsaal: Dieser Schlafsaal ist ausgestattet mit einem Schlafzimmer, einer Stube, einem Badezimmer, einem kleinen Büro und einem Tränkeraum. 70G_

_Wohnheim:  Der Schüler erhält ein Schlafzimmer, eine Stube, ein Badezimmer, 2 Büros, ein Tränkeraum, eine Küche, und einen weiteren Raum. 100G_

_Gefährten Wohnheim: Dieses Wohnheim ist für Schüler, die einen Gefährten haben oder nach einemsuchen. Es hat ein Schlafzimmer, eine Stube, ein Badezimmer, 2 Büros, ein Tränkeraum, eine Küche, ein Patio oder weiteren Raum und einen weiteren Raum pro Gefährten. 100G Basis plus 25G für jeden weiteren Raum für den Gefeährten._

Wie immer kann man darauf vertrauen, dass Luna alles weiß. Harry seufzte als er sich daran machte alles anzugeben, was er wollte. Er schrieb seinen gesamten Namen hin und seine Spezies war eindeutig Mensch. Als nächstes schrieb er alle Klassen die er haben wollte und die 2 die er testen wollte auf. Zum Schluss schrieb er noch hin, dass er das Gefährten Wohnheim mit 2 weiteren Räumen haben wollte. Wie es schien musste er auch noch Möbel und neue Kleidung einkaufen gehen.

 

Das war seine Chance ein neues Leben zu führen und er würde sie bei den Hörnern packen und in die Freiheit reiten.


	2. Der Markt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurriyah (freedom)  
> Original of EmeraldFalcon  
> Translated by: Rose_Dulcis

 

 

Harry grinste breit als er um sich herum sah. Die ägyptische Magische Gemeinde war ganz in der Nähe einer riesigen Schule. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie es geschafft haben so eine riesige Stadt in der Mitte der Wüste zu verstecken. Die gesamte Stadt war kreisförmig um einen tief blauen See mit frischen Wasser gelegen. Sie hatten ihre eigene Oase. Das außergewöhnlichste hier war, dass die Schule sogar größer war als die Stadt. Die Schule befand sich ungefähr 10 Minuten nördlich von der Stadt entfernt und sah aus wie eine gigantische Sphinx. Der Eingang war in  Form von  2 großen Steintüren auf dem Oberkörper der Kreatur zu finden.

Lächelnd hielt er seinen Rucksack mit seiner rechten Hand fest, sodass das Gewicht auf seiner linken Schulter lastete.  Er hatte sich entschieden Lunas Ratschlag anzunehmen und all seine Dinge aus England zurück zu lassen, sicher verwahrt in Grimmauld. Die einzigen Dinge, die er mitgenommen hatte, waren sein Fotoalbum, ein paar Wechselsachen, Geld, seine Basis Schulsachen und die Heiligtümer, welche niemals von seiner Seite wichen. 

Als er durch die Stadt lief lächelte er vor sich hin und winkte den vorbeigehenden Menschen zu, welche den Gruß erwiderten.  Er konnte schon im ersten Augenblick sagen, dass kaum einer ein Mensch in dieser Stadt war, nicht so wie er. Viele waren eine andere Form von Were. Manchmal sah man auch ein oder zwei Kitsune. Die Außergewöhnlichsten hier waren Elfen, Vampire und sogar Draconians. Er hat schnell gelernt, dass die gesamte Stadt und auch die Schule durch eine spezielle Barriere geschützt wurde, sodass Nachtaktive oder Sonnengeschwächte Kreaturen nicht beeinflusst wurden, wenn sie Tagsüber rausgingen. Es war ein faszinierendes Konzept und er wünschte sich England würde es akzeptieren, aber vorher müssten sie ihre Finger aus ihren Ärschen ziehen.

Harry ging zu dem ersten Geschäft, indem Kleidung ausgestellt war. Als er hinein ging, lief er sofort zum Tresen und lächelte die Verkäuferin an. Sie war wunderschön, mit einem dunklen Teint  und leuchtend orangenen Haar, das ihren Rücken hinab fiel. Sie lächelte ihn an und ihre großen blattförmigen Flügel zuckten kurz auf ihrem Rücken. Fae, aber leider wusste er nicht, ob sie vom Sommer oder Winter Court war. Höchstwahrscheinlich Sommer, aber der Anblick kann täuschen.

Sie betrachtete ihn einmal von oben nach unten an und fing an zu lächeln. „Zauberer, oder? Bist du hier für die Akademie?“

Harry nickte. „Ja. Ich bin eine Woche früher gekommen um mich etwas umzusehen und mich über die Gegend, Kultur und die Leute zu erkunden.

Sie lachte und ihre Flügel federten nach oben und unten. „Das ist schlau von dir. Die meisten Zauberer und Hexen sind zu eingebildet, es ist schön einen so Bodenständigen Menschen zu sehen! Also, was kann ich für dich tun?“

Er  lächelte und zuckte einmal mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich brauch eine ganz neue Garderobe, mehrere Trainingssachen, eine Rüstung und ein paar formale Roben. Zum größten Teil aber alltagstaugliche Kleidung.“

Sie lachte leicht. „Muggle, Zauberer oder selbstausgewählte Kleidung?“

Harry stöhnte und rieb sich am Hinterkopf. „Also ehrlich, Mode ist nicht mein stärkster Punkt, also machen sie einfach was sie für richtig halten. Aber einen Mix zwischen Muggle und Zauberer bitte.“

Sie nickte und schrieb einige Notizen auf. „ Also du wirst auf jeden Fall von Grün-, Blau- und Schwarztönen in deiner Garderobe profitieren. Vielleicht auch etwas Silber und ein wenig Rot, aber nicht zu viel. Möchtest du Jeans, Leder, Seide oder eher Exotisch?“

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Alles?“

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht nickte sie kurz und schrieb noch ein paar Notizen auf. „ Zwei Drachenhaut Stiefel Sets und dazu passende Drachenhaut-Handschuhe. Was ist mit deiner Rüstung und  weißt du, was für eine Waffe du benutzen wirst?“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „ Ich habe ehrlich keine Idee.“

Sie seufzte und sah ihn sich ganz genau an. „Naja, du bist für Geschwindigkeit gebaut und eindeutig nicht für Muskelkraft.  Weißt du was, ich denke Rüstung, Stiefel und Handschuhe sollten aus Basiliskhaut sein. Perfekt für flexible Bewegungen und können trotzdem eine Menge Schaden aushalten.

Er nickte. „ Super, zwei Sets bitte.“

Sie nickte und schrieb alles auf, bevor sie ein Maßband hochhielt. „Okay mein Lieber, ausziehen und aufs Podest stellen.“

Auf einmal wurde er rot, doch er tat was man ihm sagte. Er zog sein zu großes T-Shirt und seine Jeans aus und stellte sich auf das Podest. Er wurde noch röter, als sich die Augen des Mädchen vergrößerten. Er wusste, dass er ein spezieller Anblick war. Der Krieg hatte seinen Tribut gefordert. Er war dünn, fast schon zu dünn. Er hatte viele Narben kreuz und quer über seinem ganzen Oberkörper, und  das Wort Freack  in den Bauch geritzt. All das und die Drachenkrallenspuren auf seiner Schulter und die kleineren Markierungen auf seinen Armen und Beinen machten ihn nicht gerade ansehenswert.

Sie hustete kurz bevor sie sich daran machte alle Maße zu nehmen. „Okay, du kannst dich wieder anziehen.“

Harry gab seine Zustimmung und zog sich auch gleich wieder an ohne sie anzusehen.

Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und schob ihn dann leicht nach vorne. „Ich brauche deine Daten, um alles von deinem Konto abrechnen zu können, bitte.“

Harry nickte und schrieb die Nummer die sie brauchte auf, um das Geld abzuheben und siegelte alles mit seiner Magie ab, sodass an dem Betrag nichts verändert werden konnte.

Sie lächelte. „ Ich werde alles in einem Tag fertig haben oder möchtest du, dass ich es dir zur Schule liefern lasse.“

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Eigentlich wäre es gut, wenn sie es hierhin liefern könnten.“, sagte er und schrieb auf wo er sich die nächsten Tage aufhalten würde. „Falls sich die Adresse ändert schicke ich eine Eule.“

Sie gab ihre Zustimmung und er verließ das Geschäft leise in Richtung des Waffenladens, den er vorher gesehen hatte. Als er eintrat sah er einen großen Draconian mit ausgestreckten, hellen blauen Flügen. Er hämmerte auf ein heißes, rotes Schwert ein. Die Schläge hallten laut durch den Laden. Lächelnd richtete Harry sich etwas auf und wartete darauf, dass der Mann aufblickte und ihn ansah. Als dieser das tat, schmiss er die Waffe in ein Fass mit Wasser und legte seinen Hammer auf den Amboss. Der Mann hatte seine blauen Haare in einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und lächelte Harry an. „Na dann, ich nehme an du bist der nächste Schüler für die Akademie.“

Harry nickte und grinste breit. „Yup, Erstklässler.“

Der Mann nickte. „ Anscheinend brauchst du deine erste Waffe.“

„Ja, aber ich befürchte ich habe keine Ahnung was für eine Waffe gut für mich wäre.“

Der Man lachte auf. „Das ist richtig, sieh dich einmal um, heb mal etwas hoch und wenn es sich gut anfühlt sehen wir weiter.“

Harry nickte ihm zu und ging dann zu den Wänden mit all den Waffen. Er ließ seine Hand über die verschiedenen Griffe gleiten. Schwerter schienen ihm nicht richtig. Das einzige Schwert das er jemals in der Hand hatte, war das Schwert von Griffindor und selbst dessen Klinge hatte sich schwer und schwerfällig angefühlt. Er seufzte sanft und lies die restlichen Schwerter aus, doch dann fiel ihm ein Schimmer ins Auge. Er drehte sich um und seine Augen weideten sich, als er die Waffe sah, die an einer langen Kette hang und auf einem dunkel Violetten Stück Stoff lag. An jedem Ende der Kette war eine kleine Sense die sich zu einem teuflischen Lächeln verzog. Er griff danach und hob es an den Griffen der beiden Sensen hoch. Sie fühlten sich gut an in seinen Händen. Sogar perfekt. Irgendetwas klickte einfach und er ließ die Griffe von seinen Händen rutschen und fing sie mit der Kette. Er wirbelte sie etwas umher bevor er sie in einem Unendlichkeitszeichen herumwirbelte. Nach einer kurzen Drehung gab er der Kette einen kurzen Ruck und die Griffe schnellten in seine Hände zurück.

Lächelnd blickte Harry auf und sah den Draconian an den Tresen gelehnt stehen. Sein langer blauer Schwanz peitschte hinter ihm hin und her und seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten amüsiert auf. „Ich sehe wir haben unsere Waffe gefunden. Nicht viele wählen Kettensensen aus. Sie sind für Schleichattacken und zum Stolpern gemacht. Nicht für schwerverletzende Attacken.  Hat noch etwas anderes deinen Blick gefangen?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und legte die Kettensensen auf den Tresen neben dem Verkäufer ab. „Naja, würden sie mir eine Waffe anzufertigen? Eine gute Freundin von mir besteht darauf..."

Der Mann lachte laut auf und nickte. „ Wenn du eine Idee hast, kann ich sie dir anfertigen.“

Harry nickte und lehnte sich näher zu dem Draconian und flüsterte in sein Ohr. Es dauerte nicht lange und der man fing wieder an lauthals zu lachen und sein Einverständnis zu geben. „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich auch einige Runen eingravieren, aber so, dass du dich nicht daran schneiden kannst."

Der Teenager nickte noch einmal. „Das wäre perfekt, danke.“

Der Draconian nickte und tippte alles ein. „Ich werde einige Stunden brauchen, um so eine Bitte zu erfüllen. Kannst du Morgen vorbei kommen?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar, aber lass mich jetzt schon einmal für den Service und diese zwei Schönheiten zahlen.“

Das Geld wechselte die Eigentümer und Harry wurde gezeigt, wie er die Waffe an seinem Gürtel befestigen musste um sie schnell in die Hände nehmen zu können.  Man durfte sie in der Stadt tragen, solange sie nicht gezogen wurden. Nachdem Harry den Laden verließ sah er sich kurz um und wunderte sich was er nun tun sollte.

Er seufzte und entschied sich, da er alles was wichtig war erledigt hatte, dass er zurück zu dem Gasthof gehen sollte, indem er wohnte bis zu den Tests in vier Tagen.

Danach würde er in das Wohnheim in der Schule ziehen und auspacken. Glücklicherweise hatte er herausgefunden, das Zauberer viele praktische Dinge hatten, die das gestalten neuer Wohnungen leichter machten. Das beinhaltete auch etwas namens Raumwürfel. Man kaufte einfach den Style des Raumes den man mag und man bekam genau das in einer Mini Form in einem 10x10cm Würfel. Dann stellt man den Würfel in die Mitte des leeren Raums und es packt sich von selbst aus. Es gab sie mit normalen Möbeln, Geräten die man in einer Wohnung braucht und als Laboratorium.

Auf seinem Rückweg wurde er schnell von lautem und wütendem Zischen abgelenkt. Er stoppte kurz und ging dann in die Richtung aus der das Zischen kam. Dort sah er einen großgebauten Mann, der eine Schlange sehr fest hielt und versuchte das Gift zu melken. Selbst Harry konnte sehen, dass der Mann es falsch machte. Harry sah mehrere andere Zuschauer und einige schlossen sogar Wetten ab, wie lange es dauern würde, bis der Mann gebissen wurde. Andere wetteten, wie lange es dauern würde, bis der Mann die Schlange umbringen würde. Harry lief durch die Menschenmenge und schob sich sogar an zwei Kitsunen vorbei. Er griff nach dem Arm des anderen Mannes, welcher die Phiole hielt.

„Lass die Schlange in Ruhe.“, sagte Harry mit einer tiefen und bedrohlichen Stimme.

Der Mann sah auf und die Zuschauer fingen an untereinander zu flüstern. „Wer bist du, dass du mir sagst was ich tun soll, du Bengel.“

Harry zischte dunkel und der Mann zuckte, sodass die Schlange seinem Griff entkommen konnte. Es war schnell und gemein. Die Schlange schnellte hervor und biss in das fettige Genick des Mannes. Der Mann schrie auf und griff nach seinem Hals, während die Schlange zu Harry schlängelte und seinen Arm hinauf. 

Der Teenager legte den Kopf zur Seite und hörte das sanfte Danke der Schlange, welche noch immer ihren Kopf an sein Kinn rieb. Harry blickte auf den am Boden liegenden Mann, welcher nach der Phiole mit dem Gegengift griff, hinab.  Harry griff nach der Phiole  und nahm sie schnell weg. Der Mann sah ihn mit großen verängstigten Augen an.

„Bitte, bitte gib sie mir.“ Seine Hände griffen verzweifelt nach der Phiole.

Harry hasste solche Menschen. Zauberer die dachten sie wären besser als der Rest und versuchten diejenigen zu dominieren, die sich nicht wehren konnten. Harry warf die Phiole auf den Boden, wo sie zerbrach. „Du machst mich krank. Aber keine Sorge, du wirst leben. Jedoch kann ich dir nicht sagen in was für einem Zustand.“

Harry drehte sich um und ging zurück zu der Menschenmenge. Die zwei Kitsune die er vorher zur Seite geschoben hatte sahen ihn an und Harry konnte das Gelächter in ihren Augen sehen. Harry lächelte sie an und legte dann seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie leise sein sollten. Die Zwei hatten es schnell verstanden. Der Biss der Schlange war ungiftig. Der Mann würde ohne weitere Schäden leben, nur mit einem verletzten Ego.

Er wartete etwas, bevor er weit genug von der Szene entfernt war, bevor er zu der Schlange hinab blickte um heraus zu finden was für eine Art sie war. Sie sah aus wie eine normale Kobra, aber die Schuppen hatten die wunderschöne Farbe von geschmolzenem Silber. Er entschied sich nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und sie einfach zu fragen, wenn sie sich erholt hatte.  Vorerst würde er sie schlafen lassen, auch wenn das hieß, dass er das Kopfkissen war.

 

 

 

 


	3. Eine Schlange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thank you for your patience. Rose has been busy lately so this translation was put on hold. She left a message for everyone down at the bottom of the chapter. Thank you everyone.
> 
> Emmy

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand er einige Boxen verteilt in seinem Zimmer. Er blinzelte kurz, doch sah einen kleinen Zettel auf einer der größeren Boxen liegen. Er stand langsam auf und seine Füße berührten das kalte Parkett. Er lief zu der Kiste und hob den Zettel auf während er sich die Augen verschlafen rieb.

Herr Black,  
Hier sind alle Sachen die wir besprochen haben. Ich nahm mir die Freiheit ihnen ein kostenlosen Begehbaren-Kleiderschrank-Würfel und 2 Kampfkleiderpuppen für ihre Rüstung dazuzugeben. Ich hoffe ich war nicht zu dreist. Mir hat das Projekt an Sachen, dass sie mir gaben sehr viel Freude bereitet und es war wundervoll einen so offenen Lebenden zu treffen. Ich hoffe ich sehe sie noch einmal und lerne sie besser kennen.

Amelia Summer

Harry schüttelte den Kopf kurz bevor er sich daran machte die Boxen zu levitieren und ordentlich entlang der Wand zu platzieren. Er musste trotz allem noch einen Koffer und Raum-Würfel kaufen und seine neuen Waffen abholen. Er drehte sein Gesicht zum Spiegel und seufzte. In der letzten Zeit sah er nicht gerade gut aus da sein Körper sehr dünn war und seine Rippen deutlich hervor traten. Die Wörter und tiefen Schnittwunden waren auf seiner blassen Haut nicht zu übersehen, während seine struppigen, schwarzen Haare fielen in seine Augen und um seine Schultern herum. Er war noch nicht dazu gekommen seine Haare zu schneiden und um ehrlich zu sein dachte er nicht, dass er sie schneiden würde, denn sie waren so wie sie nun waren leichter zu kontrollieren.

Harry zog seine Wechselsachen heraus und an und sah nochmals in den Spiegel. Nachdem er kurz nickte band er die längeren Haarsträhnen in einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz im Nacken zusammen. Seine Kettensensen befestigte er an seinem Gürtel, griff nach seinem Geldbeutel und verlies sein Zimmer, doch sah nochmals zurück um nach der silbernen Schlange zu sehen, welche zusammen gerollt in der Sonne lag.

Harry verließ das Inn mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und nickte einer anderen Person zu, welche gerade hinein ging. Entspannt lief er die Straße entlang, bis er bei dem Waffenschmied angelangte. Als er hineintrat, sah er einen Draconian, der über eine lange, gekurvte Klinge gebeugt war. Die Klinge funkelte wie das Lächeln einer wahnsinnigen Muggel Katze. Harry lächelte als er beobachtete wie der Schmied mit einer dunkel roten Flüssigkeit auf die Klinge schrieb und leise etwas dazu flüsterte. Als die Klinge mit reicher Magie auf glühte, weitenden sich Harrys Augen.

Der Mann grinste und lehnte sich zurück, bevor er mit einem noch größeren Lächeln aufblickte. „ah, wenn es nicht der kleine Erstklässler ist, welcher dieses wunderschöne Stück haben möchte.“

Harry lachte auf und trat mit gehobener Hand hervor. Er ergriff das lange, schlanke Metall, welches an der lächelnden Klinge befestigt war. „Es ist wunderschön, “, sagte er und hob es etwas hoch, „aber etwas schwer…“

Der Draconian lachte auf: „Das kommt daher, dass du noch nicht damit verbunden bist. Diese Klingenart ist immer schwer, es ist ein Weg um dich zu testen. Doch wenn du es trotzdem hochheben kannst, dann bedeutet das, dass es dich mag.  
Der grünäugige Jugendliche runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du das so sagst, klingt es, als wäre die Klinge lebendig.

Der Draconian nickte: „Schließe deine Augen und spüre deine Magie. Du wirst es merken. Ich mache nicht nur Waffen, ich schaffe Gefährten, Freunde.“

Seufzend balancierte er die schwere Waffe mit seinen Händen, die gebogene Klinge war so lang wenn nicht sogar länger, als er selbst mit seinen 1,65m. Er schloss die Augen und spürte wie die Stange der Waffe in seinen Händen auf einmal wärmer wurde. Mit seiner Magie näherte er sich der Waffe und zog erschrocken Luft ein. Direkt unter der Oberfläche des Metalls merkte er wie etwas pochte. Es war kalt und es fühlte sich an als würde es über ihn lachen. Nein, nicht über ihn, über die Welt und Leben selbst. Er konnte es nicht unterdrücken und grinste dieses kalte Wesen in seinen Händen an. Als er die Augen öffnete, zog er seine Magie von der Waffe wieder zurück. „Ich verstehe es nicht. Es hat Emotionen, Gedanken und Energie…“

Der Draconian nickte erneut. „Waffen und auch Zauberstäbe, die mit Magie erschaffen werden und einen magischen Kern haben, haben die einzigartige Fähigkeit eine Echoseele herbei zurufen.“

„Eine Echoseele?“

„Ja, dabei handelt es sich nicht um eine echte, vollständige Seele, sondern nur um das Echo einer Seele. Es pflanzt sich fort und Ernährt sich von der Magie und den Emotionen des Machtausübenden. Je stärker man wird, desto stärker wird die Waffe. Du spürst ihn jetzt, doch wenn du dich mit ihm verbindest, wirst du in der Lage sein dich mit ihm eine Verbindung auf einem ganz neuen Level einzugehen.

„Du sagtest, dass Zauberstäbe auch diese Fähigkeit haben. Selbst die, die von Hexen und Zauberern gemacht wurden?“

Der Draconian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sollten es, aber versuch mal einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe zu finden, die ihren Zauberstab überhaupt schätzen.“

Harry nickte und lächelte seiner Waffe zu bevor er wieder zu dem Draconian blickte. „Danke für alles. Er ist perfekt.“

Der Schmied nickte wieder und zeigte auf die Runen die in die Klinge geätzt wurden. „Diese Runen sind der Beginn eurer Verbindung. Du musst es selbst vervollständigen. Na dann. Um deine Waffe in ihren ruhenden Zustand zu binden, musst du dir Freisetzungs- und Bindungsworte einfallen lassen.“

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah seine Klinge an. „Missetat begangen.“ Die Klinge verschwand in der Metallstange und Harry lachte laut auf bevor er „Let’s play“ sagte und die Klinge wieder in all ihrer ganzen Herrlichkeit hervorkam.

„Faszinierend. Eine Bindung und Freisetzung mit mehreren Wörtern. Die meisten sagen einfach nur freisetzen und versiegeln.“

Der Kriegsheld lachte nur. „Er verdient mehr als nur das.“ In seinem Inneren wusste er, dass das ein Weg war um sich mit den zu verbinden, die nicht mehr da waren. Seine Eltern, Sirius, Remus und die Zwillinge. Er vermisste sie alle von ganzen Herzen und nun hatte er einen Weg um sich an alle zu erinnern.

Sich verabschiedend bindete er die nun wieder normale Stange auf seinem Rücken mithilfe eines Ledergeschirrs. Das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken fühlte sich gut an. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er damit alles was er für seinen Schlafsaal noch brauchte zu finden und zu kaufen. Als er endlich wieder in seinem Zimmer war, setzte er sich neben die noch immer ausruhende Schlange und fragte sich, wann die arme wohl aufwachen würde, damit er ihr ein paar Fragen stellen könnte.

Nachdem er seine Ketten Sense auf das Bett legte, nahm er seine neue Waffe und legte es auf seinen Schoß. „Let’s play“ und schon glitt die Klinge aus dem Stab und glänzte im Abendlicht. Er sah nach unten auf die Waffe und Schloss seine Augen mit einem sanften Seufzer. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, näherte er sich der Klinge mit seiner Magie. Ähnlich wie mit seinem Zauberstab. Er lächelte als er sofort von der kalten Präsenz gegrüßt wurde.

Harry runzelte die Stirm und dachte darüber nach und wie er sich mit ihm verbinden soll.  
Das Lachen schien lauter und kälter zu werde. „Blut“

Das Wort schallte in seinem Kopf wieder und seine Augen weiteten sich als er das kalte Metall auf das Bett fallen ließ. Ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken herab, welchen er versuchte abzuschütteln als er die Waffe anstarrte. Seine Finger zitterten und er holte schnell Luft. „Missetat begangen“ 

Schon verschwand die Klinge wieder und Harry jammerte und schlang seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper.

Er ließ die Waffe auf dem Bett und ging zu der Schlange, die er sanft hochhob. Diese blickte ihn faul an und hisste ihn sanft an. „Junger Sprecher.“

Lächelnd lief er zurück zu dem Bett und legte die Schlange auf die Matratze, wo kein Metall lag. „Wie fühlst du dich heute?“

Die Schlange schien zu lächeln. „Mir geht es gut junger Redner. Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?“

Der Zauberer zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nur einen Tag oder so. Du warst müde, ich hatte nichts dagegen.“

Die Schlange nickte und rollte sich zusammen. „Danke, dass du mich vor diesem Mann gerettet hast. Ich bin Emres, eine Silberkobra.“

„ Ah, ich hab mir sowas schon gedacht. Ich vermute, du bist magisch?“

„Ja, Ich habe die Fähigkeit zu verschmelzen.“

„Verschmelzen?“

„Ja, ich kann meine Gestalt mit allem das ich will verschmelzen lassen. Mit Waffe, Haut, Sachen… Es ist sehr schön, doch ich kann das nur einmal machen und bleibe dann daran befestigt.

Harry nickte und lehnte sich nach vorne um die sanften, silbernen Schuppen zu küssen. „Faszinierend.“

„Ich werde jetzt wählen ok?“

„Das musst du nicht. Ich kann dich überall hinbringen. Du musst nicht hier bleiben.“

Die Schlange zuckte nur kurz und kroch zu der Waffe welche nur etwas entfernt lag. Sie wand sich um die Stange und hisste. „Diese Waffe ist stark. Ich kann etwas anderes in ihr fühlen, es heißt mich willkommen.“ Die Schlange sagte nichts weiter und verschmolz einfach mit der Metallstange, an welcher eine eingeätzte, schwarze Schlange sichtbar wurde. Harry saß benommen da und hob die Waffe ein weiteres Mal hoch. Sie fühlte sich immer noch kalt an, doch nun war eine weitere Präsenz da, welche unter seinen Fingern zu pochen schien.  
Seufzend sah er die Waffe an, er wusste nicht warum, doch die Waffe machte ihm Angst. Das kalte Lachen, obwohl es nicht über ihn lachte, es lachte über das Leben. Er erinnert sich, dass es ihn beim ersten Mal fasziniert hatte, als er es berührte. Nun aber fragte er sich, ob das wirklich die richtige Waffe für ihn war. Er schloss seine Augen und näherte sich wieder mit seiner Magie. Als erstes fühlte er eine warme Präsenz, die, die er gerettet hatte, doch er drängte sich daran vorbei und berührte das kalte Wesen. Wieder lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Er streifte die Präsenz leicht und schnappte nach Luft als diese nach seiner Magie griff und zu sich zog. Seine Magie füllte die ganze Waffe aus und die Klinge erschien von ganz allein, ohne gerufen worden zu sein und erwischte seinen Oberschenkel. Er ließ die Waffe mit einem Schrei fallen und öffnete seine Augen. Sein Blut floss die Klinge entlang und er sah mit großen Augen zu, als es sich in den Runen verteilte. Seine Magie und sein Blut schienen sich zu vermischen und verschwanden dann in der Klinge. Die Stange färbte sich in ein dunkles grün, während das Schlangenmuster Silbern wurde. Die Klinge war nun Pechschwarz und nur die Scharfe Kante glänzte silbern. Die Runen sind verschwunden und hinterließen einen silbernen Namen, der in die Oberfläche eingraviert war.

Harry ließ seine Hand über die Oberfläche gleiten und er spürte wie die kalte Präsenz ihm liebevoll entgegenkam. Dessen Stimme schallte in seinem Kopf: „Blut des Meisters erwacht und bindet, sprich meinen Namen.“  
„Die Feder des Todes, Aundar“

Die Idee hinter der Echoseele ist, das es keine echte Seele ist sondern eher wie ein Geist. Etwas das handeln und fühlen kann wie eine normale Seele, aber keine ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass es so extrem lange gedauert hat, aber ich musste viel für die Schule machen und dann hatten wir Probleme da die Telek. meinte, sie müsse uns das Internet streichen. Ich versuch jetzt öfters zu Übersetzen…  
> ~ Rose Dulcis


	4. Prüfungen

Harry seufzte und sah auf das Pergament in seinen Händen herab. Seine ersten Prüfungen würden heute stattfinden und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dafür bereit war.  
Er hatte in den letzten Wochen die Grundlagen recherchiert bevor er hierher kam und er wusste die Theoretischen Grundlagen aller Kurse die er nehmen wollte, doch die Eintrittsprüfung bereitete ihm Sorge. Was würden sie machen müssen? Wird es einen theoretischen Test für die Grundlagen geben? Oder würde der Test komplizierter werden als das?

Vor sich her murrend stand e auf und lief hinüber zu der Box die er vor ein paar Tagen geöffnet hatte, Er sah sich nochmals alles an, was ihm die Frau geschickt hatte und soweit war er sehr zufrieden mit allem, was sie sie gemacht hatte. Nichts war zu auffällig und alles sah gut an ihm aus, selbst bei seiner schmalen Statur. 

Er zog eine dunkelgrüne Drachenhauthose aus der Box und zog diese ohne zu zögern an, bevor er ein schwarzes seiden Tank top mit silbernen Schlangen, die sich an den Seiten zusammenrollten, anzog. Der Stil war leicht Slytherin, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte e das Gefühl, dass er heute seine listige Seite brauchen würde. 

Er band seinen Gürtel um seine Hüfte und befestigte das Silber und Leder Harnisch bevor er seine Kettensense an seinem Gürtel befestigte sowie seine Hauptwaffe am Rücken. [Der Harnisch ist ein 2.Gürtel um seine Hüfte mit einem daran befestigten Gürtel welcher von seiner linken Hüfte zu seiner rechten Schulter reicht. Seine Sense befindet sich an einem Festschnall Riemen auf dem Rücken des Gürtels]

Als nächstes befestigte er den Elderstab an seinem Handgelenk, der Ring befand sich schon an seinem Finger und der Umhang hing an seiner Schulter herab über seinen Rücken, ganz wie ein dunkler Schatten. 

Der Umhang hatte sich verändert als er alle Heiligtümer zusammen in seinem Besitz befanden. Nun sah er aus wie etwas, dass der Sensenmann tragen würde. Dick und schwer mit einer großen dunklen Kapuze, die ganz einfach das ganze Gesicht bis zu seinen Lippen verdecken konnte. Die positive Seite daran war, dass Harry solange er Sichtbar sein wollte nur einen großen, dunklen, wehenden Umhang trug.  
Sich bereit fühlend zog Harry seine schwarzen Drachenhautstiefel an, verließ das Zimmer und verschloss die Tür mit mehreren Zaubern.

 

Der Weg zur Schule war ihm ein bekannt, da Harry ihn schon mehrere Male entlang gegangen ist und er sich mit der Umgebung vertraut gemacht hatte. Als er vor den gigantischen Türen der Schule stehen blieb, hob er seine rechte Hand. „Hurriyah“ Kurz nachdem er dies sagte schwangen die Türen ohne ein einziges Geräusch auf und er rauschte an ihnen vorbei und hinzu der goldenen Eingangshalle. Die Wände der Eingangshalle waren mit blau brennenden Fackeln gesäumt, was dazu führte, dass der Raum eine mystische Ausstrahlung von sich gab.   
Es waren schon einige andere Schüler an einem Punkt versammelt und Harry sah sich jeden Schüler genau an, wodurch er die zwei Kitsune bemerkte die er zuvor schon einmal getroffen hatte. Neben den Kitsunen stand eine kleine Gruppe von Vampiren, eine Veela, zwei Terianthropen verschiedener Art und der schönste Mann den er jemals gesehen hatte.  
Harry konnte sich nicht stoppen und lies seine Augen über den gut gebauten Körper des Mannes schweifen. Der Mann sah stattlich aus mit seinen 3 Metern (11Feet), Kohlschwarzer Haut und seine auffälligen blau-grünen Haare standen im wundervollen Kontrast zu seinen Scharlachroten Augen. Augen die Harry geradezu an Ort und Stelle festzunageln schienen als sie ihn erblickten. Grün traf auf Rot und etwas in Harry schien sich zu verschieben und dann zu klicken, selbst als sich die Augen des Anderen sich weiteten und von ihm abwendeten fühlte es sich an als hätte Harry etwas gefunden das ihm gefehlt hatte. 

Der Wunderknabe musste sich selbst dazu zwingen sich wegzudrehen, als eine große und stark gebräunte Frau die Marmortreppen herauf kam, welche hinunter in die Schule führten. Sie hatte starke locken, die bei jeder Bewegung mit schwankten. Ihre leuchtend gelben Augen sahen sich jeden Schüler ganz genau an und studierten alle sorgfältig. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihre Hände auf ihre von Seide bedeckte Hüfte abstützte. „Jeder von euch hofft Heute darauf eine oder mehrere der Elitekurse beitreten zu dürfen. Kurse die strikt verboten sind für die, die dort nicht genügend Talent, kein Wissen oder nicht genügend Lerndisziplin haben.“ Ihre Augen fielen auf Harry und ihre Lippen verzogen sich in Verachtung als hätte sie etwas Widerliches gerochen. „Die meisten von euch werden versagen.“ Dan sah sie zu dem Mann den Harry kurz zuvor angestarrt hatte, „einige ausgewählte werden die Fähigkeit besitzen und angenommen werden.“

Die Absätze der Frau klackten auf dem marmornen Fußboden, als sie zwischen den einzelnen Kreaturen hindurch lief. Alle Aufmerksamkeit lag auf ihren sinnlichen Kurven als diese bei jedem Schritt mitschwangen. 

„Heute werden wir uns zu den Prüfungskammern begeben, in denen sich 20 Kugeln auf Podesten befinden werden. Jede wird mit dem Namen der Klasse beschriftet sein die Sie testen wollen, wenn Ihr Name aufgerufen worden ist. Sie werden zu der ersten Kugel gehen die sie testen wollen und legen ihre Hand auf die Kugel. Je heller sie leuchtet, desto höher sind ihre Testergebnisse. Danach werdet ihr die Linie weiter entlang gehen und die anderen Klassen denen ihr beitreten wollte testen. Wenn die Kugel nicht oder zu wenig leuchtet wird die Klasse von Eurem Lehrplan gestrichen und Ihr müsst eine andere Klasse besuchen.“   
Sie stoppte abrupt und starrte Harry wütend an. „Ihr dürft nicht noch einmal testen. Die Ergebnisse sind endgültig.“ Die Frau drehte sich um und lief zurück zu den Treppen. „Folgt mir und fallt nicht zurück.“ 

Alle liefen der Reihe nach hinter ihr her und Harry ließ sich bis ans Ende zurück fallen. Anscheinend war er nicht willkommen bei dieser Frau. Es war anzunehmen, dass die meisten Menschen, die an diese Schulen gegangen sind entweder gestorben sind oder viele Feinde gemacht hatten, wodurch sie bei allen einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen hatten. Niemand schien etwas Gutes über Menschen sagen zu können was dazu führte, dass Harry hier in der Minderheit war. Er war der Freak der nicht dazu gehörte, genauso wie er sich auch sonst nirgends aufgehoben fühlte.

Erst als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, sah Harry auf und in das Gesicht des Mannes den er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch beobachtet hatte. Harry wurde knall rot im Gesicht und zog schnell wieder den Kopf ein. „Kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte Harry mit sanfter Stimme, sodass nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf ihnen ruhte. 

Der Mann grinste ihn an und zeigte dadurch seine scharfen, weißen Zähne. „Ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass du hier hinten ganz allein warst und da ich gerade ganz ohne Begleiter bin, dachte ich, dass es dir bestimmt nichts ausmachen würde, wenn ich dir etwas Gesellschaft leisten würde.“

Harry blickte auf und sah in die roten Augen des Anderen. „ Ich kontrolliere dich nicht, also kannst du machen was du willst.“

Das Grinsen wurde größer und ein langer, Obsidian farbige Arm legte sich um Harrys Schulter, überraschenderweise war das Gewicht des Armes sogar angenehm. Harry wurde rot und sah zu dem nackten Arm, als er bemerkte, dass es sich nicht um Haut handelte. Zögerlich hob Harry seine Hand und berührte das Handgelenk des Anderen welches auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Es fühlte sich an wie kleine Schuppen anstelle von Haut. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah in die roten Augen die ihn schon wieder beobachteten. Der Mann lächelte ihn freundlich an und sagte mit ermutigender Stimme: „Du darfst ruhig fragen.“

Harry kratzte sich Verlegen am Kopf und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe aus Nervosität. „Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein.“ 

„Es ist nicht unhöflich, wenn ich dir die Erlaubnis gebe zu fragen.“, begründete der Mann  
Harry nickte. „In Ordnung, also wenn ich fragen darf, was genau bist du?“ Der gab ein tiefes Lachen von sich. „Ich bin ein Merrow.“

Harrys Augen weiteten sich schockiert, er hatte über Merrows gelesen. Merrows waren eine seltene Art von Unterwasserelfen, welche in der Vergangenheit ihr Blut mit dem der Seeschlangen gemischt hatte. Dies sorgte dafür, dass sie sich in beschuppte Elfen verwandelten und sowohl unter als auch über dem Wasser leben können. Sie waren selten und lebten meist in den tiefsten Gebieten der Meere, was dazu führte, dass man sie meist nie zu Gesicht bekam. Ein Merrow hier zu treffen war wahrhaft erstaunlich.

Harry lächelte. „Faszinierend. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich ein Merrow jemals sehen würde, geschweige denn hier.“ 

Der Mann zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich war gelangweilt von meinem Leben Unterwasser und entschied mich dazu meine Bildung zu erweitern und etwas heraus zu kommen. Ich kann jetzt schon sagen, dass es das Risiko wert ist.“

Beide waren gezwungen ihr Gespräch zu unterbrechen, als sie an einem Paar großer, schwarzer Türen ankamen.

Die Frau öffnete die Türen mit so viel Schwung, dass sie mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wände schmetterten. Als die Gruppe den Raum betrat, erleuchteten die Fackeln an den Wänden von allein und offenbarten die schwarz und goldenen Podeste, welche je eine goldene Plakette mit den eingravierten Namen des Faches und eine Kugel auf einem blutroten Samtkissen besaß. 

Die Frau lief zu einer erhobenen Plattform und setzte sich auf den dort bereit stehenden Sessel. Sie zog einige Akten aus einem Schieber aus dem Tisch, welcher direkt neben dem Sessel stand und sah sie sich kurz durch. Danach zog sie eine Feder aus ihrem Ausschnitt und rief den ersten Namen aus. „Caleel Branwen!“

Einer der Therians trat hervor und Harry beobachtete wie dieser als erstes zur Lunar Magie ging. Als er die Hand auf die Kugel legte, leuchtete diese hell auf. Eine Kugel nach der anderen testete er, doch von den sieben die er testete leuchteten gerade einmal zwei auf. Mit hängenden Kopf lief der Mann zurück an seinen Platz und die neben ihm stehende Frau klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken, bevor auch sie aufgerufen wurde. „Diana Branwen!“ Sie probierte nur fünf Kugeln aus und bestand in gerade einmal einem Fach. Ein Name nach dem anderen wurde ausgerufen, bis es endlich soweit war. 

„Harry Potter!“ Die Frau sah ihn zornig an. „ Es heißt hier, dass du Blutmagie, Parselmagie, Nekromantie und Seelenmagie belegen möchtest. Belustige mich doch bitte und lege deine Hand auf die erste Kugel bei der du im Test versagen möchtest.“ Ihre abfällige Bemerkung brachte einige der Erstklässler zum Kichern, alle außer drei machten sich über ihn lustig.  
Harry seufzte kurz bevor zu der ersten Kugel ging, Blutmagie. Er legte seine Hand auf die Kugel und sah wie diese anfing stark und stetig zu leuchten, aber nicht so stark wie die der Vampire. 

Die Frau runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn missbilligend an. „Nun gut, es scheint als könntest du doch etwas interessanter sein als erwartet. Die nächste Mr. Potter.“ Der nächste Test war Seelenmagie und auch hier leuchtete die Kugel auf, doch diesmal stärker als bei der Blutmagie. Man konnte ein sanftes knurren von der Lehrerin hören, doch Harry ignorierte dies und ging zur nächsten Kugel, Parselmagie.

Auch hier legte er seine Hand auf die Kugel, doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden leuchtete diese nicht auf. Verwirrt starrte Harry zu der Kugel, er war doch ein Parselmund, also müsste er doch qualifiziert sein für das Fach, oder etwa nicht? „Weitergehen Mensch, du hast versagt.“ Harry sah die Frau mit einem wütenden Blick an doch tat was sie sagte und ging zur Nekromantie.

Er zögerte kurz bevor er seine Hand hob, atmete noch einmal tief ein, schloss die Augen und legte seine Hand ab. Da seine Augen geschlossen waren, bemerkte Harry nicht, wie die Kugel hell aufleuchtete. Sie leuchtete heller als jeder vorheriger Test und ihr Licht füllte den gesamten Raum. Als die Kugel warm wurde nahm Harry seine Hand zurück und öffnete die Augen.

Er sah sich kurz um und sah wie die gesamte Gruppe ihn anstarrte. Einige Vampire schienen sich auf die Zunge gebissen zu haben, während die Lehrerin leise vor Wut kochte. Harry lächelte nur leicht und ging zu dem einzigen Freund den er bis jetzt gemacht hatte.  
Die Lehrerin knurrte kurz unzufrieden, doch machte dann weiter indem sie den letzten Namen ausrief. „Rhylarn Zaughym“

Der Merrow, der neben ihm stand begab sich nach vorne und testete Parselmagie, Elementemagie, Seelenmagie, Graue Magie sowie Lustmagie. Alle Kugeln leuchteten auf und es schien Harry als würde das nächste Jahr ein wahrhaft interessantes werden.


	5. Ein Wohnheim

Harry seufzte laut und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Es war der zweite

Prüfungstag und nach vielen Vorstellungen von Magie hat er es

endlich geschafft der Animagus und Zauberstablosen/Wortlosen

Kurse beizutreten. Die Animagus Klasse war einfach, da er 2

verschiedene Formen besaß, doch der Zauberstablose/Wortlose Test

hat ihn gerade zu umgebracht. Der Prüfer hat alles getestet, von

seinem Wissen bis hin zu seiner Geschwindigkeit und Ausdauer. Es

war schlimmer als Moody’s Trainingsplan.

Nun hatte sich die Gruppe von Erstklässlern in ein einer Runden Halle

versammelt in dessen Mitte ein langer Tisch mit verschiedenen

Heftern ausgelegt war. Auf jedem Hefter befand sich ein Bild. Sie

hatten 10 Minuten Zeit um sich kurz auszuruhen bevor sie ihren

jeweiligen Hefter abholen konnten. In jedem Hefter befanden sich

die Zimmerzuteilungen und ihr Unterrichtsplan. Harry ließ seinen

Kopf hängen und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen als er spürte wie

sich jemand neben ihm hinsetzte. Er hob seinen Kopf und lächelte

den Merrow an, welcher ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. Der Bastard

wurde genauso hart getestet wie er, doch im Gegensatz zu Harry sah

er vollkommen in Ordnung aus. Er war nicht einmal ins Schwitzen

gekommen. Manchmal hasste er es ein Mensch zu sein.

Harry sah den Merrow an. „Wie kannst du nicht müde sein? Er war

brutal!“

Der Mann lachte. „Du bist noch jung, selbst für

Menschenverhältnisse, deswegen hat er dich besonders getestet. Er

sah nach ob du das nötige etwas für diese Schule hast.“

„In anderen Worten wollte er mir damit zeigen was alles auf mich

zukommen würde.“

„Exakt. Du bist ein Mensch und deswegen am Grund der Nahrungs-

Pyramide und der Schwächste. Zu mindestens denken, dass die

meisten. Jeder wird dich beobachten und versuchen zu töten. Ich

würde an deiner Stelle schnell versuchen Verbündete zu finden. Ich

habe aber das Gefühl, dass die Kitsune Zwillinge und ich uns mit dir

Verbünden werden.

Harry grummelte vor sich hin. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz warum ich

Verbündete brauche. Das hier ist eine Schule kein Krieg.“

Der Merrow gab ihm ein hämisches Grinsen „Wann wirst du kleiner

Mensch lernen, dass es auf die Größe ankommt.“

Der Mensch zuckte mit den Achseln, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die

Wand hinter ihm an und schloss die Augen. „Na dann lass uns hoffen,

dass ich diesen auch überleben werde.“

Durch das Klacken von Absätzen wurde den beiden klar, dass die

Pause zu Ende war. Harry seufzte nochmals und stützte seinen Kopf

in seiner Hand. Er sah zu der Frau die ihn seit der ersten Sekunde

hasste und beobachtete wie sie stehen blieb und kurz in der Luft roch

bevor sie sich zu ihm drehte. „Es sieht so aus als wäre der Sterbliche

noch immer hier. Der Gestank ist nicht zu ignorieren.“

Harry knurrte dunkel und öffnete seinen Mund um darauf zu

antworten. Er hatte dieses Miststück satt, doch er hatte keine Chance

etwas zu sagen, da ihm zwei Stimmen zu seiner Rechten voraus

kamen. „Kommen sie Prof, er riecht nicht so schlecht.“

„Stimmt, Ich finde für einen Sterblichen riecht er unwiderstehlich.“

Er sah zu den Kitsunen hinauf und seufzte. „Ihr zwei“

Die beiden sahen nach unten und grinsten ihn an während der

Merrow lachte leise vor sich hin und ihm zuflüsterte: „Ich weiß nicht,

wie du ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hast aber irgendwie hast du

es geschafft.“

Die Frau knurrte. „Schnauze und nehmt alle euren jeweiligen Hefter.

Ich werde euch durch die Schule begleiten und euch eure

zugeschriebenen Schlafsäle zeigen.“

Harry stand auf und ging zu dem Tisch um seinen Hefter abzuholen.

Der Hefter war dick und schwer. Wie konnte es sein das er schon so

einen fetten Hefter hat? Als er ihn öffnete bemerkte er, dass die

erste Seite ein Informationsblatt war, über ihn.

Name: Harry James Potter Black

Alter: 18

Spezies: Mensch / Unbekannt

Größe: 1,62 m

Gewicht: 57kg

Titel: Lord des Hauses Black, Lord des Hauses Potter, Lord des Hauses

Gryffindor, Lord des Hauses Slytherin

Tierformen: Magisch: Basilisk; Muggle: Kreisch Eule

Magischer Kern: Voll ausgereift

Status: Unverbunden, zurzeit suchend

Raum Zuteilung: T 3 R1

Stundenplan

Montag:

08.00-10.00 Uhr Heilkunde Theorie

10.15-12.00 Uhr Heilkunde Praktisch

12.00-13.00 Uhr Mittagspause

13.00-15.00 Uhr Blutmagie Theorie

15.00-17.00 Uhr Blutmagie Praktisch

17.00-19.00 Uhr Lernzeit

Dienstag:

08.00-10.00 Uhr Bewaffneter Kampf Praktisch

10.15-12.00 Uhr Zaubertränke (Fortgeschritten)

12.00-13.00 Uhr Mittagspause

13.00-15.00 Uhr Zauberhandwerk Theorie

15.00-17.00 Uhr Zauberhandwerk Praktisch

17.00-19.00 Uhr Lernzeit

Mittwoch

08.00-10.00 Uhr Unbewaffneter Kampf Praktisch

10.15-12.00 Uhr Runen

12.00-13.00 Uhr Mittagspause

13.00-15.00 Uhr Lehre magischer Geschöpfe

15.00-19.00 Uhr Lernzeit

Donnerstag

08.00-10.00 Uhr Bewaffneter Kampf Praktisch

10.15-12.00 Uhr Zaubertränke (Fortgeschritten)

12.00-13.00 Uhr Mittagspause

13.00-15.00 Uhr Lehre magischer Geschöpfe

15.00-19.00 Uhr Lernzeit

Freitag

08.00-10.00 Uhr Unbewaffneter Kampf Praktisch

10.15-12.00 Uhr Runen

12.00-13.00 Uhr Mittagspause

13.00-15.00 Uhr Schutzzauber Theorie

15.00-17.00 Uhr Schutzzauber Praktisch

17.00-19.00 Uhr Lernzeit

Samstag

08.00-12.00 Uhr Lernzeit

12.00-13.00 Uhr Mittagspause

13.00-15.00 Uhr Seelenmagie Theorie

15.00-17.00 Uhr Seelenmagie Praktisch

17.00-19.00 Uhr Lernzeit

19.00-21.00 Uhr Nekromantie Theorie

21.00-24.00 Uhr Nekromantie Praktisch

Sonntag: Freier Tag/ Markttag

Harry wurde von einem scharfen Räuspern unterbrochen, weswegen

er mit einem Lächeln aufblickte. „Ja, Professor?“

Sie sah ihn nur höhnisch an. „Ich sagte, dass wir mit dir anfangen

sollten. Wie lautet deine Zimmer Zuteilung?“

Harry blinzelte kurz. „T3 R1“

Ein kurzes aufatmen war hinter ihm zu hören und er sah wie Rhylarns

Augen sich weiteten und ihn anstarrten. „Was?“

Rhylarn lächelte. „Dein Zimmer ist auf dem Familienflur. Du musst

entweder gebunden sein oder zurzeit suchen.“

Harry zuckte kurz mit den Achseln. „Zurzeit suchend.“

Der Merrow grinste. „Gut zu wissen.“

Die Gruppe folgte der Frau mehrere Treppen hinab. Harry war

amüsiert herauszufinden, dass die gesamte Schule unterirdisch war.

Einzig und allein die Trainingsräume für das Bewaffnete und

unbewaffnete Training befanden sich im Erdgeschoss. Sie liefen

weiter hinunter, bis sie an einer großen, goldenen Tür ankamen.

Als diese aufschwang, sah Harry eine kleine Plakette mit T3 in einer

der Ecken und lächelte. Sie blieben vor einer scheinbar normalen

Holztür stehen auf der in goldener Schrift R1 stand. Harry nickte als

Dank bevor er einen kleinen Schlüssel aus dem Hefter nahm. Diesen

steckte er in das Türschloss und lies die Tür aufschwingen. Er drehte

sich zu der Professorin um, nur um festzustellen, dass diese bereits

weiter den Flur entlangging. Harry winkte seinen neuen Freunden

zum Abschied bevor er in sein schwach beleuchtetes Zimmer ging

und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Der ganze Raum war leer bis auf die Türen und ein schmaler Flur,

welcher zu einem anderen Raum führt. Er beschwur stumm einen

kleinen Lumos und sah sich um. Die Wände und auch der

Steinfußboden waren kahl. Anscheinend war es keine lüge, als gesagt

wurde, dass die Räume leer sein würden. Er grummelte leise vor sich

hin, aktivierte den Portschlüssel und legte diesen in die Mitte großen,

leeren, kreisförmigen Raum. „Transport“

Wortlos sah er zu wie die Dinge aus dem Hotelzimmer, welche er

benutz hatte auf seinem Boden auftauchte. Er hob seine Hand und

entfernte einen schwarzen Beutel von dem neuen Haufen und

öffnete dies wodurch viele kleine, bunte Würfel auf den Boden fielen.

Harry hob einen der grünen Würfel auf und drückte auf eine kleine

Rune, welche oben drauf zu sehen war. Er legte den Würfel in die

Mitte des Zimmers und mit einem Mal öffnete sich dieser und

verwandelte sich in einen flauschigen, dunkelgrünen Teppich, eine

Feuerstelle entstand in der Hinteren Ecke und ein tiefer Stubentisch

mit großen Sitzkissen tauchte auf. Er war sich nicht warum, aber aus

einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund mochte er die Idee, auf riesigen

Kissen auf dem Boden zu sitzen. Erst recht wenn die Kissen

Wärmezauber lagen.

Danach lief Harry von Raum zu Raum um die Würfel an ihre Stellen zu

legen, nur die zwei Räume für seine Zukünftigen ließ er allein. Er war

sich nicht sicher warum, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er diese

Zimmer in Ruhe lassen sollte.

Nachdem er alle Räume mit den wichtigsten Möbeln ausgestattet

hatte, ging er durch jeden einzelnen Raum und ordnete alle

Kleinigkeiten. Geschirr, Essen und andere Dinge kamen in die Küche.

Dann räumte er seinen Kleiderschrank mit seinen Sachen,

eingeschlossen seiner Rüstung, ein. Er hatte schon vorher

entschieden, dass er in seinen Räumen bleiben würde, bis die

Eröffnungszeremonie anfing. Vielleicht würde er noch etwas die Basis

Hand zu Hand Kombinationen zu trainieren oder auch mit Aundar

noch etwas üben. Die Waffe war glücklich ihn zu unterstützen, da er

auch ein extra Raum als provisorisches Dojo eingerichtet hatte. Der

schwierigste Raum den er einrichten musste war der geweihte Raum.

Den Bereich zu neutralisieren für die Blutmagie, Seelenmagie und

Nekromantie, war eine sehr anstrengende Aufgabe.

Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und lächelte leicht, er legte seinen

Kopf auf seinem Arm ab und schloss seine Augen. Er war sich gar

nicht mal so sicher ob er schon bereit war nach einem Gefährten zu

suchen, doch Luna war niemals falsch und es war klar, dass seine

Gefährten höchst wahrscheinlich keine Menschen sein würden.

Schließlich könnte er niemals etwas einfach machen. Mort würde

nicht zulassen, dass er es einfach hätte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich in den Schlaf gleiten für einige

lange Minuten, doch stand wieder auf und erhob sich von seinem

Bett mit einem langen seufzen. Er kehrte zu dem Hauptraum zurück

und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. Unsicher, welche Schutzzauber

er verwenden solle entschied er sich dafür die zu nutzen die er am

besten konnte. Hinzu fügte er noch einige Alarmzauber und ein paar

freundliche Spione, welche er auf dem Markt gekauft hatte. Langsam

ließ er seine Magie in sich anschwellen bis er spürte wie es pulsierte

und an seinem Fleisch zog. Seine Augen öffneten sich ruckartig und

das grün seiner Augen leuchtete mit einer unglaublichen Kraft, als er

seine Magie in seine Schutzzauber gleiten ließ. Diese würden die

meisten Vampire und Lykans aufhalten, doch Dämonen, Draconias

und die vielen anderen Spezimina waren eine andere Sache. Naja,

damit hatte er etwas Neues gelernt.

Er zog seine Magie wieder in seinen Kern bis er nur noch ein leichtes

Summen der Schutzzauber um sich herum verspürte. Lächelnd stand

er auf und zauberte noch einige Alarmzauber an den Türen. Nun kam

er zu seiner endgültigen Defensive. Er reichte seine Hand in eine der

bis jetzt noch unberührten Boxen und lächelte als er einige Schlangen

hissen hören konnte. Es handelte sich um die verschiedensten Arten.

Von kleinen giftigen Vipern bis hin zu einer großen Boa Konstriktor.

Er hatte sie alle auf dem Bazar gekauft und sie kannten auch alle

schon ihre Aufgaben. Dies war der Grund für die echten Bäume und

vielen Klettermöglichkeiten, die überall angebracht waren. Die

Schlangen waren seine letzte Defensive. Er ließ sie frei herum

schlängeln, damit sie ein Gefühl für den Untergrund bekamen. Er

selbst ging in seine vollkommen Muggle eingerichtete Küche und

begann damit sich ein kleines Gericht für sich selbst zu machen. Er

war geradezu ausgehungert nach all der Magie, dem auspacken und

den Tests die er heute alle gemacht hatte. Er hatte eine Pause

verdient und die würde er jetzt auch endlich haben.


	6. Freunde

Harrys Augen öffneten sich blitz schnell, wegen einem Klopfen an seiner Tür. Beim Aufstehen gähnte er kurz und streckte sich. „Komme!“ Er kratze sich kurz an seinem vernarbten Oberkörper und verließ sein Schlafzimmer um zu Eingang zu gehen. Wer auch immer an der Tür klopfte, tat dies sehr laut und es kotzte ihn an. Ohne zu beachten. Dass er nichts außer einem Paar seidene Pyjamahosen anhatte, rieb er sich das linke Auge und öffnete die Tür.  
„Kann ich helfen?“  
Er sah auf, nur um die zwei Kitsune mit Rhylarn vor der Tür stehen zu sehen. Drei Paar Augen wanderten seinen Körper entlang. Zwei davon mit dem gleichen Grinsen und der dritte mit einem dunklen Blick in seinen Augen. Harry schnipste mit seinen Fingern um die Aufmerksamkeit der Augen wieder hoch zu seinem Gesicht zurück zu rufen, naja runter zu ihm. „Kann ich euch dreien irgendwie helfen?“  
Der etwas größere der Zwillinge lächelte fröhlich. „Wir sind gekommen um zu sehen ob du dich gut eingerichtet hast.“  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue bevor er seufzte. „Kommt rein. Ihr könnt euch ins Wohnzimmer setzten während ich mich anziehe.“  
Er ließ die drei herein und schloss die Tür nur um die Tür dann den Schutzzauber mit einem Wink mit der Hand wieder zu erneuern. Während er zusah, wie die drei sich auf die große Kissen niederließen, brachte er mit nur einer Handbewegung das Herdfeuer unter dem Wasserkessel anzumachen. Harry nickte kurz für sich selbst und schlüpfte in sein Zimmer, um sich Sachen aus seinem Begehbaren Kleiderschrank heraus zu suchen. Nachdem er etwas herum stöberte entschied er sich für eine grüne Drachenlederhose und ein blaues Tank top. Er verließ sein Zimmer fertig angezogen, doch Schuhe und Waffe ignorierend, wieder. Nur Aundar nahm er mit um sich darauf zu stützen während es in seiner versiegelten Form war während er den mittlerweile heißen Kessel auf ein Tablet abstellte. Er öffnete den Kessel und ließ ein paar Teeblätter hineinfallen, damit diese etwas ziehen konnten während er ein paar Gläser mit auf das Tablet stellte und etwas Gurke, Melone und Erdbeeren in mundgerechte Häppchen schnitt. All das Obst und Gemüse legte er in ein paar Schüsseln, zusammen mit ein paar Babymöhren, stellte auch diese auf das Tablet und trug dieses dann in das Wohnzimmer.  
Harry war immer Gastfreundlich, selbst um 6 Uhr in der Früh. Das Tablet legte er auf dem Tisch ab und er setzte sich auf eines der unbesetzten Kissen mit Aundar auf dem Boden neben sich. Still schenkte er jedem eine Tasse Tee ein und stellte die Schüsseln mit dem Obst und Gemüse in die Mitte des Tisches. „Bitte nehmt euch etwas.“ Er lächelte sie an und nahm sich ein paar Stücken. „ Es ist nicht viel, da ich noch nicht die Chance hatte ordentlich etwas Nahrung einzukaufen.“  
Die Zwillinge nahmen ihre Teetassen und gaben die Früchte weiter an den Merrow der mit einer überraschenden Wildheit diese aß.  
Harry nahm einige lange Schlucke von seinem Tee und seufzte kurz, nun fühlte er sich um einiges wacher. „Ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich klingen, aber“, er sah zu den Zwillingen hinüber, „wie heißt ihr? Ihr zwei habt euch an mich gehängt und trotz allem weiß ich nicht wie ihr heißt.“  
Der Zwilling der in dem Moment keinen Tee trank lächelte. „Ich bin Jasper und dies ist mein Bruder Jet.“  
Harr blinzelte. „Wie die Steine?“  
Der zweite Zwilling, Jet, nickte. „Jap. Wir haben auch drei Schwestern namens Amber, Opal und Peridot.“  
Der Kriegsheld lachte leicht auf. „Das ist interessant. Ich hoffe meine Frage macht euch nichts aus, ich weiß ja, dass ihr beide Kitsune seid, aber besitzt ihr ein bestimmtes Element oder seid ihr nur Geister Kitsune?“  
Jasper grinste. „Wir sind Erdbasierte Kitsune, was bedeutet, dass wir die Erde manipulieren können. Leider beinhaltet das nicht die Pflanzenwelt, dies ist unseren Geister Kitsune Brüdern vorbehalten.“  
Harry nickte. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr nicht beleidigt seid, dass ich gefragt habe.“  
Jasper zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du bist ein Mensch, du hast nicht die richtige Nase, die die unterschiedlichen Typen auseinanderhalten kann. Es ist zu erwarten, doch nicht unwillkommen.“  
Rhyalarn sprach auch endlich. „Wenigstens versucht er es. Die meisten Menschen würden denken, dass wir es nicht wert wären und wir unter ihnen sind.“  
Die Runde nickte und Harry zuckte kurz mit den Schultern bevor ein sanftes Zischen von über der Runde zu ören war. „Meister, hast du Freunde mitgebracht?“  
Harry sah auf und lächelte die lange Cobra, welche lang ausgestreckt auf einem der Zweige, die Harry für die Schlangen angebracht hatte, lag. „Terza, Ich bin überrascht, dass du wach bist. Deine Schicht ist doch normalerweise später am Tag.“  
„Ich hab dich reden hören Meister, stören die dich? Soll ich sie töten?“  
Harry wurde rot und er hob seine Hand. „Nein Terza, sie stören mich nicht. Und wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich Harry nennen sollst?“   
„Mindestens noch ein paar Mal.“  
„Geh wieder schlafen Terza.“  
Harry sah weg von der Schlange und dreht sich zu drei Paar weit geöffneten Augen. „Was? Ich dachte ihr wüsstet, dass ich ein Parselmund bin.“  
Die Zwillinge nickten und Jet sagte: „Es ist nur unglaublich einen Menschen mit so einer leichtigkeit sprechen zu sehen.“  
Rhylarn runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht warum deine Kugel nicht geschienen hat, wenn du doch so gut sprichst.“  
Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „ Ich hab mich auch schon gewundert. Vielleicht sollte ich mit dem Parsellehrer reden. Mal sehen ob er weiß warum…“  
Der Merrow nickte. „Ich weiß wo sein Büro ist. Wir können nach dem Frühstück zu ihm gehen. Der Unterricht fängt fangen erst in zwei Tagen an.“  
Jasper sprach plötzlich auf. „Ich habe von ihm gehört, er soll sehr zurückgezogen sein. Schon seit mehr als 70 Jahren arbeitet er hier und niemand weiß, wie er aussieht.“  
Rhylarn schnaubte kurz. „Wie unterrichtet er dann?“  
Jet lächelte. „Die Gerüchte behaupten, er wäre von Kopf bis Fuß in Stoff eingehüllt.“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr zwei seid Wahnsinnig.“  
„Vielen Dank.“, sagte die beiden gleichzeitig.  
Harry rollte mit den Augen und leerte seinen Früchteteller bevor er aufstand und sich noch ein letztes Mal streckte. „Ok, lasst mich mich fertig anziehen.“  
Er ging zum Eingang seiner Räumlichkeiten und griff nach seinen Kniehohen Drachenschuppenstiefeln und zog diese an. Dann nahm er seinen Harnisch für Aundar. Er befestigte Aundar und legte sich dann einen Zauberstabhalter mit dem Elderstab an und legte sich Umhang und Ring an. Als er einen Schritt zurück trat, spürte er das dunkle Wesen pulsieren. Lächelnd streifte er seine Lippen an das kalte Metall der Stange. Er schloss die Tür und hob seine Hand, damit die Schutzzauber wieder in Takt waren.  
„Also, wo müssen wir lang?“, fragte Harry und richtete die Frage an Rhylarn.  
Die Zwillinge lehnten sich an den Merrow, ihre Ohren zuckten vor Aufregung. Der Merrow tat beide mit einem Achselzucken ab und drehte sich um, um die Gruppe aus den bekannten Hallen zu führen. Sie liefen zwei Treppenabsätze hinauf bevor sie einige Hallen entlang liefen. Der Ort war geradezu ein Labyrinth. Harry war froh, dass er sich ein paar Tage Zeit genommen hat, um sich mit dem Ort bekannt zu machen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie vor einer einfachen Holztür standen. Harry sah die anderen an, doch da sie ihn auch nur ansahen, waren sie keine große Hilfe.  
Mit einem seufzen drehte er sich zu der Tür und klopfe. Die Antwort kam wie automatisch.  
„Wer klopft?“, fragte eine tiefe aber geschmeidige Stimme. Harry biss sich nervös auf die Lippe.  
„Ähm, Harry, ich wollte wegen meinen Testresultat mit ihnen reden.“  
Ein paar schlurfende Geräusche waren zu hören und die Stimme antwortete. „Treten Sie ein, doch sein sie allein. Lassen Sie ihre Freunde in der Halle.“ Harry konnte spüren wie das Wort Freunde gestresst wurde.  
Er nickte seinen Freunden kurz zu und öffnete dann die Tür um in das Zimmer zu schlüpfen. Es war vollkommen dunkel in dem Raum ausgenommen von ein paar kleinen Kerzen auf dem Mahagonitisch. Er konnte gerade einmal die Silhouette eines Hefters auf dem Tisch erkennen und ein Paar behandschuhte Hände, welche diesen hielten.  
„Setzen Sie sich Herr Black oder bevorzugen Sie Potter?“  
Harry ging zu einem alleinstehenden Sessel und setzte sich hin, während er versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen wo er wusste, wo der Professor saß. „Beides ist in Ordnung.“  
Es gab keine Antwort, doch man konnte hören wie die Hände einige Papiere durchstöberten, von denen Harry annahm, dass es sich um eine Kopie seiner Schulakte handelte.  
„Also, Herr Black, es heißt hier, dass Sie durch den Kristallkugel-Test für meine Klasse durchgefallen sind und ich sehe keinerlei Grund, warum ich diese Testergebnisse anzweifeln sollte.“  
Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch ein einzelner Finger erhob sich und verbat ihm zu sprechen und der Professor fuhr fort. „Jedoch, da Sie mich deswegen ausfindig gemacht haben, kann ich nur annehmen, dass Sie glauben, das etwas mit dem Ergebnis nicht stimmt. In diesem Fall bin ich willig mir Sie anzuhören. Falls Sie jedoch nur meine Zeit verschwenden um sich zu beschweren, dass es Ihnen erlaubt sein sollte, nur weil Sie ein Zauberer sind, werde ich Sie töten, egal ob Sie ein Schüler sind oder nicht.“  
Der Kriegsheld blieb still und sah sich mit verrunzelter Stirn die Hand seines Professors an. Aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Mann der vor ihm saß alt war. Sehr viel älter als irgendwer anders, welchen er kannte oder begegnet war. Er spürte es in der Luft und es faszinierte ihn. Es fühlte sich ähnlich an, wie als er dem Basilisken gegenüber stand.  
„Nun Herr Black, werden Sie irgendwann anfangen mit reden oder vergeuden Sie meine Zeit.“  
Harry blinzelte und lächelte sanft. „Entschuldigen Sie Professor, doch ich war leicht abgelenkt.“  
„Wodurch, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
Harry fummelte am Saum seines Umhanges. „Ich hoffe es macht ihnen nichts aus wenn ich es so sage, doch sie fühlen sich für mich anders an…“  
Er hörte das Rascheln des Stoffes und die Silhouette einer Kapuze war nun im Kerzenschein erkennbar. „Anders, Herr Black?“  
Harry nickte. „Ich versuche nicht Sie zu beleidigen, doch sie fühlen sich einfach, da mir in diesem Fall ein besseres Wort nicht einfällt, alt an. Es ist nichts Schlechtes, es hat mich nur überrascht. Ich bin noch nie einem Wesen begegnet, welches so eine verlängerte Lebensspanne hatte. Sie fühlen sich einfach anders an.“  
Die Kapuze neigte sich etwas zur Seite und Harry konnte einen Hauch von Neugier in der Stimme seines Professors ausmachen. „Es ist keine Beleidigung. Sag mir was du noch verspürst, kleiner Mensch.“  
Harry runzelte die Stirn als er die Frage hörte und schloss seine Augen um die Umgebung um sich zu spüren. „ Sie fühlen sich ähnlich an wie ein Basilisk, wie ein tödliches antikes Wesen. Jemand der viel gesehen hat und auch viel getan hat. Sie haben gesehen wie die Zeit weiter gelaufen ist und um Euch herum zerrann.“  
Er wurde aus seinen tiefen Gedanken, durch ein dunkles grollendes Lachen, gerissen. „Oh du bist ein fesselnder Mensch und ich wundere mich, wie es dir möglich ist zu verspüren, was du tust. Ich muss zugeben, dass du mich faszinierst. Nun zurück zum wichtigen, warum wünschst du mit mir über die Parselklasse zu reden?“  
Lächelnd fragte Harr: „Was macht einen geeignet für das Fach?“  
Die Figur lehnte sich zurück und die Kapuze verließ das sanfte Kerzenlicht. „Die Fähigkeit zu in Parsel zu reden, lesen und schreiben ist der größte Teil. Jedoch musst du auch die Fähigkeit beherrschen Zaubersprüche Zauberstablos auszuführen.“  
Harry nickte. „Dann weiß ich glaube ich, warum ich nicht bestanden habe.“  
„Oh bitte, erleuchte mich.“  
Mit einem Seufzer erklärte Harry: „Ich weiß nicht ob ich die Fähigkeit habe in Parsel zu lesen oder zu schreiben.“  
„Aber du kannst es sprechen und verstehen?“  
„Ja Professor.“  
Die Figur summte leise vor sich hin bevor Harry erneut das Rascheln von Stoff hörte und ein Buch in seine Richtung levitiert wurde. Harry nahm es in die Hand und sah es sich in dem dusteren Licht an. Es war ein einfaches grünes Buch ohne Titel.  
„Öffne es und lies mir den ersten Paragraphen des Prologes vor.“  
Harry nickte nur kurz und öffnete zu gleich das Buch. Er starrte die seltsamen Schnörkellinien an und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte diese mit hoher Konzentration an. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als lesbare Wörter langsam von den Schnörkeln auszumachen waren. „Eintrag eins, die Welt ist mit so viel seltsamer Magie gefüllt. Ich hätte dies nie für möglich gehalten. In diesem Band werde ich die Welt der Antiken Magie erkunden welche den Stämmen der Sahara bekannt sind und von ihnen gelehrt werden.“ Harry hisste kurz durch die Schmerzen die ihm das lesen verursachten und massierte sich den Nasenrücken.   
„Das reicht. Strapaziere deine Augen nicht zu sehr, du hast wenigstens etwas bewiesen. Leider ist es mir nicht möglich, dich in meiner Klasse zu akzeptieren, doch du hast das Potential irgendwann einmal Parselmagie zu lernen. Du musst nur erst einmal die Basis lernen.   
Harry sah auf und seine Schläfen pochten vor sich hin. „Professor…“  
Der Mann seufzte und schrieb etwas in der Akte nieder. „Du wirst mich in meinem Büro jeden Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag um 18Uhr treffen. Sei pünktlich. Wir werden mit deiner Privaten Nachhilfe beginnen. Du wirst keine Bücher brauchen, denn wir werden meine Bücher nutzen. Ich verlange von dir, dass du Stift und Papier immer bei dir hast und wenn du in meiner Gegenwart bist nur Parsel sprichst.“  
Harry lächelte vor Freude auf bevor er aufstand und sich kurz verbeugte. „Vielen Dank Professor.“  
Er konnte das Lächeln des Mannes selbst von dieser Distanz spüren. „Entlassen Herr Black“

Der Teenager verließ schnell den Raum nachdem er das Buch sanft auf dem Tisch ablegte. Als er den Raum verließ lächelte er die Zwillinge an und zeigte mit beiden Daumen nach oben. „Ich habe mein Problem rausgefunden und es wird eventuell bald behoben. Ich bin noch nicht bereit für die Klasse, doch vielleicht werde ich es irgendwann sein.“  
Nach ein paar aufmunternden Worten später, verbrachte Harry die restlichen zwei Tage damit die drei, die jeden Tag mit ihm Frühstückten, besser kennen zu lernen.

Bald darauf war es so weit, seine erste Unterrichtsstunde würde bald beginnen. Harry seufzte einmal tief und sah sich in seinem ganz Körper Spiegel einmal ordentlich an. Er ergriff seinen Beutel und atmete noch ein Mals tief ein bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seiner ersten Stunde machte.


	7. Djinn und erste Tage

Harry verließ sein Zimmer und begab sich auf den Flur. Seine schwarze Hose und sein rotes Oberteil schienen, unter seinem Harnisch und dem Umhang, geradezu an seinem Körper geschmiedet zu sein. Schon jetzt konnte er fühlen, dass dieser Tag sich interessant entwickeln würde. Er atmete tief ein und berührte die Spitze des Elderstabes, welcher an seiner Hand befestigt war.   
Der Stab war länger als sein alter Zauberstab aus Stechpalmenholz und es hat lange gedauert bis Harry sich an die neue Länge und das andere Gewicht gewöhnt hatte.   
Er tippte nochmals an die Spitze des Stabes und begab sich dann auf den Weg die Gänge entlang zu der Etage mit den Klassenzimmern.

Diesen Morgen hatte er Heilungsunterricht sowie Blutmagie und danach hatte er Privatunterricht mit dem Parselmagielehrer. Er schnaubte leise als er seinen Rucksack über seiner Schulter richtete und öffnete dann die Türen zur Cafeteria. Da er noch keine Chance hatte zu kochen hoffte er auf eine leckere Mahlzeit in der Kantine bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht machte.  

Er stoppte kurz um sich den Raum genauer anzusehen und bemerkte wie sehr er sich doch von Hogwarts unterscheidete. Eine lange Reihe von Tisch war an die Wand mit der Tür gestellt. Essen war auf den Tischen je nach Region und Spezies Zugehörigkeit geordnet. Es war Recht faszinierend.

  
In dem Raum an sich waren Tische mit jeweils 4 bis 10 Stühlen und es gab keinen Haupttisch für die Lehrer. Es gab auch keine Tisch die spezifisch bestimmten Gruppen zugeordnet waren. Dies war relativ befreiend doch fürchterlich zugleich, denn dadurch kam eine ganz neue Frage für Harry auf. Wo zur Hölle sollte er sich hinsetzen?

Er ging zu dem Buffet und nahm sich einen Teller, mit welchem er ruhig das Buffet entlang ging. Ab und zu nahm er sich etwas von den verschiedenen Essen. Eine Waffel mit Butter, ein paar Stück Speck, etwas Rührei und einige Babytomaten mit Gurkenstücken.   
Als er einen Schritt zurück machte, rammte er jedoch gegen etwas Steinhartes, was ihn fast zu Fall gebracht hätte, hätte eine Eisenfester griff ihn nicht gefangen und gestützt.

„Sei achtsam Neuling und benutz deine Augen.“

Harry sah auf und erblickte einen großen gut gebauten Mann mit dunkel braunen Teint und einladenden  violetten Augen. Der Kopf war vollkommen rasiert und schien eingeölt zu sein, so wie er glänzte. Der Mann grinste breit, wodurch Harry seine verlängerten Eckzähne sehen konnte.   
Mit einem kurzen Blinzeln duckte Harry den Kopf leicht.    
„Entschuldige, ich habe nicht aufgepasst.“

Der Mann lachte mit seiner tiefen Stimme leise. „Das war nicht zu übersehen, kleiner Edelstein.“

Der Zauberer sah ihn finster an. „Ich bin nicht klein, du bist einfach nur zu groß“

Ein weiteres tiefes Lachen war zu hören und Harry beobachtete, wie seltsame orangene und rote Symbole, welche an der Seite des Gesichtes des Mannes waren, aufleuchteten. „Oh, du hast Mut, das muss man dir lassen. Also wie heißt du kleiner Edelstein?“

Harry rollte mit den Augen und hielt sein Tablet in einer Hand. „Harry, und du Herr Gigant?“

Der Mann grinste breit und streckte seine leicht vernarbte Hand aus. „Justin und dein Akzent ist faszinierend.“

Nach einem kurzen Schulterzucken, lief Harry um den Mann herum und ignorierte dadurch den intendierten Händedruck. Ihm erschien der Mann unhöflich. „ Ich bin nun mal von England. Du hörst dich ja auch nicht gerade wie ein Einheimischer an.“

Justin glich seine Schritte an Harrys an und grinste. „In Amerika geboren und aufgewachsen.“

Harry nickte und lächelte als er einen leeren Tisch erblickte, an welchen er sich sogleich setzte. Er war überrascht als der Amerikaner sich zu ihm setzte mit seinem Tablet auf welchem anscheinend eine Pizza Hawaii lag.   
Nachdem Harry einen Bissen von seiner Gurke nahm drehte er sich zu dem Amerikaner. „Hast du keine Freunde mit denen du sitzen kannst?“

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Ich dachte das wäre ich.“

„Du bist unfassbar unhöflich wiest du das?“

Daraufhin sah der Amerikaner ihn nur an und antwortete: „Und du hast einen vollkommen freundlichen Händedruck abgelehnt, was sagt das über dich aus?“

Harry seufzte nur und aß dann weiter, bis er seinen Namen hörte. Er sah auf und erblickte die Zwillinge und Rhylarn, welche auf dem Weg zu ihm waren.    
„Anscheinend seid ihr endlich auch mal wach.“

Jet zuckte nur die Achseln und legte das Tablet mit den Tellern von sich und seinem Bruder, welche mit Früchte gehäuft waren, auf den Tisch. Rhylarns Teller hingegen hatte seltsamen Reis eingerollt in etwas Dunkelgrünes.

Harry lächelte und zeigte zu seiner neuen Bekanntschaft.    
„Leute, das ist Justin.“ Dann zeigte er zu den Zwillingen. „ Dies sind Jasper und Jet. Der wundervolle Gentleman mit den meeresgrünen Haaren ist Rhylarn.“

Jasper pfiff als er Justin von oben bis unten betrachtete. „Du hast einen Djinn gefunden und ihn dazu gebracht mit dir zu reden?“

„Zauberkünstler!“, sing sangte Jet. 

Harry runzelte die Stirn verwirrt und Rhylarn antwortete auf seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Harry du hättest dich über die üblichen Magischen Wesen informieren sollen bevor du hier her kamst. Djinn sind mächtige Genie ähnliche Dämonen, welche ihre Magie nutzen um Menschen ihre Träume und Wünsche zu verwirklichen. Sie sehen größtenteils menschlich aus, doch jeder Djinn hat ein Klan Symbol auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte. Justin, ich hoffe dir macht was ich jetzt sage nichts aus, Harry, wenn du dir Justins Mischung aus roten und orangenen Farben ansiehst, erkennst du, dass er zum Feuer-Klan gehört. Jeder Klan der Djinn basiert auf einem bestimmten Elementartyp. Der Feuer-Klan neigt dazu barsch und dreist in ihrem Umgangston zu sein.   
Der Wasser-Klan hingegen ist ruhig, wenn auch betrügerisch, die des Erd-Klans sind am vernünftigsten und haben die geringste Wahrscheinlichkeit dich zu verarschen. Zum Schluss haben wir noch den Wind-Klan, doch wir wollen lieber nicht über die Djinn des Wind-Klans reden, da diese dich eher enthaupten als dich ansehen würden“

Harry Blinzelte. „Und damit habe ich einen neuen Respekt für Djinn entwickelt. Mensch, das muss doch echt scheiße sein, ersucht zu werden um irgendwelche Wünsche zu erfüllen. Wobei Menschen dumm sind und nicht begreifen, dass alles einen Preis hat.“ Er lächelte leicht und aß weiter seinen Speck.

Justin sah ihn weiterhin mit starren Blick an, weswegen Harry sich zu diesem drehte und in seine violetten Augen sah. „Warum starrst du? Bei mir gibt’s nicht viel zu sehen.“

Jet schnaubte. „ Verkauf dich nicht unter Wert. Gut, du bist etwas mager, doch du hast einen Killerarsch. Ich sollte das wissen.“

Der Zauberer warf eine Tomate nach ihm. „Perverser Kitsune! Glotz den Arsch von jemand anderen an, meiner ist Tabu für dich. Ich treibe es nicht mit Zwillingen, höchst verwirrend und bringen nur Ärger.“ Er schauderte. „Ich sollte es wissen, da ich schon mit Zwillingen zusammen war.“

Schweigend blickte der Djinn endlich weg.

Harry seufzte doch stoppte und starrte Rhylarn an. „ Ok, ich muss einfach fragen. Was isst du da bitte?“

Der Mann blickte auf und eines der vorher erwähnten Nahrungsstücke auf halben Weg zu seinem Mund. „Sushi. Also Reis mit Fisch, Gurke, Avocado und Seetang.“

Mit einer gerunzelten Stirn fragte der Zauberer: „ Sushi? Schmeckt das?“

Rhylarn seufzte und streckte das Stück, das er essen wollte mit seinen Elfenbeinstäbchen Harry entgegen. „Versuch es.“

Harry lehnte sich nach vorne und erfasste das Stück mit seinen Zähnen um es zu essen. Seine Augen weideten sich als er langsam Kaute. „Hey, das ist wirklich gut.“ Er summte leise und tippte leicht mit seinem Fuß.

Justin rollte die Augen. „Wenn er denkt, dass Sushi gut ist, dann sollte man ihn mal Frühlingsrollen und Teigtaschen probieren lassen. Zum Schluss verfällt er noch der asiatischen Küche.“

Der Zauberer zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Das Zauberer England ist nicht gerade für seine außerkulturelle Akzeptanz bekannt.“

Nachdem er seine Mahlzeit beendete nahm er seinen Teller und stand auf. „Also dann, ich geh schon mal los zum Unterricht. Ich seh euch später.“

Justin sah ihn finster mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Welche Fächer hast du heute?“

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen. „Heilkunde und Blutmagie. Danach noch Privatunterricht.“

Diesmal war es Jasper der auf sprach. „Du hast bereits Privatunterricht?“

„Nein, also nicht für die richtige Klasse. Ich lerne erst einmal wie man in Parsel liest und schreibt. Das beherrsche ich noch nicht, weswegen ich auch nicht für den Parselunterricht qualifiziert war.“

Rhylarn lächelte. „Interessant, viel Spaß dabei.“

Harry nickte und winkte seinen Freunden kurz zu bevor er das Tablet wegbrachte und sich auf den Weg machte. Er ging in Richtung des Klinikbereichs wo der Unterricht stattfinden würde.    
  
Als er der Raum betrat bemerkte er, dass weder Tische noch Stühle vorhanden waren. Nur Betten mit weißen Vorhängen, welche geöffnet und geschlossen werden konnten, waren an der Wand angereiht.

„Ach du meine Güte. Du bist aber früh hier.“

Harry drehte sich um und blickte direkt eine große wunderschöne Blondine an. Ihr langes, blondes Haar fiel in sanften Wellen  ihren Körper hinab und ihr Gesicht wurde von vollen Lippen geschmückt. Ihr Kurvenreicher Körper füllte ihre weiße Bluse und Hose zum vollen aus. 

Harry lächelte sie an. „Entschuldigen Sie. Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden, bevor der Unterricht beginnt.“

Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und nickte. Als sie an ihm vorbei lief, erblickte er ein Paar dünne, transparente Flügel, welche ihren Rücken hinab hingen. Sie waren weiß, doch einer der Flügel war in der Hälfte gerissen. Er blickte diesen halbierten Flügel mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch sah der Frau wieder ins Gesicht, als diese sich umdrehte. „Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden Herzchen?“

Mit einem Seufzen setzte Harry sich auf eines der Krankenbette und sprach: „Ich hatte ein paar Fragen über das Heilen von Unterernährung und ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt Vernarbungen zu heilen.“   

Leise zu sich selbst summend nickte sie. „Ja, es gibt einige Zaubertränke und Salben, die Geringfügige Fälle heilen können. Darf ich sehen worum es geht?“

Er nickte langsam bevor er seinen Umhang und Harnisch neben sich auf das Bett ablegte. Sanft öffnete er sein rotes Oberteil und legte auch dieses zu seinem Umhang. Er beobachtete wie die Fee zu ihm kam und sanft mit einer Hand über die Freak Narbe auf seinem Bauch strich.

„Diese war beabsichtigt.“

Harry nickte. „Die meisten meiner Narben sind mutwillig gemacht wurden, jedoch nicht durch meine Hand. Die Narbe an meiner Schulter wurde durch einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz verursacht und die relativ kleine Punktur über dem Ellenbogen geschah durch einen Basilisken der mich mit seinem Fang biss.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Warum hast du gegen einen Hornschwanz und einen Basilisken gekämpft?“

Nach einem Achselzucken murrte Harry: „Weil es das Einzige war, das ich tun konnte. Können Sie sie heilen oder zu mindestens abschwächen?“ 

Sie seufzte und nahm einen Schritt Abstand. Daraufhin zog sie einen dünnen Metallstab hervor und pikste ihn damit zwischen die Rippen.    
„Müssen wir mal sehen. Für wie lange leidest du schon unter Mangelernährung?“

Er lächelte sie an. „Ich habe nie nicht darunter gelitten Ma’am.“

Die Fee seufzte und ging zu einem der Schränke. „Ich kann dir eine Wochenration an Versorgungstränken geben, doch danach musst du sie dir schon selber machen. Du nimmst bei jeder Mahlzeit einen Trank, was dir dabei Hilft Muskeln aufzubauen. Für die Vernarbungen gebe ich dir einen Heilbalsam mit, dieser sorgt dafür, dass die Narben abschwächen, wenn du den Balsam täglich aufträgst. Hier gilt dasselbe wie für die Heiltränke, wenn der Balsam leer ist, musst du ihn dir selber machen. Ich gebe dir alles später zusammen mit den Rezepten.“

„Vielen Dank Ma’am.“ 

„Tabitha. Bitte, ich hasse es Ma’am genannt zu werden. Nun zieh dich an. Die anderen Schüler werden bald aufschlagen.

Geschwind zog er sich um und als er seinen Umhang wieder festmachte kamen auch schon die ersten Schüler. Er blieb jedoch sitzen und beobachtete alle Schüler die herein traten. Einige blieben im Zimmer stehen während einige andere sich an die Wand lehnten. So manche Therianthropen hockten sich wiederum einfach hin.

Nach einigen Minuten erschien Tabitha wieder und räusperte sich kurz, damit Ruhe einkehrte. „Wie ihr bereits sehen könnt gibt es hier weder Tische noch Stühle. Dieser Unterricht wird im Stehen oder auf dem Boden Sitzend vollzogen. Oder auf einem Bett wie mir scheint. Jetzt nehmt bitte alle eure Lehrbücher und lest Kapitel 1. Daraufhin verlange ich, dass ihr eine Zusammenfassung schreibt, zudem was ihr alles erfahren habt. Zum Schluss werden wir einige Diagnostiksprüche lernen und diese aneinander üben. Nun denn, beginnt.“

Mit einem Lächeln ergriff Harry sein Lehrbuch und begann damit, das erste Kapitel zu lesen.  Das Kapitel handelte von Diagnostiksprüchen, wie man diese verwendet und welcher Spruch in welcher Situation angemessen ist. Es gab einige spezifische Sprüche für den Fall einer Schwangerschaft und eine weite Auswahl an Basis Heil- und Wellnesssprüchen. 

Mit einem leisen grummeln streckte Harry sich auf dem Bett aus und begann damit Notizen zu dem Kapitel aufzuschreiben. Dabei spürte er das beruhigende Gewicht seiner Waffe auf seinem Rücken.

Nachdem eine Stunde vergangen war, schloss Harry sein Buch und pustete über sein Geschriebenes, damit die Tinte schneller trocknete. Als er sich aufsetzte bemerkte er, dass die meisten der Klasse bereits damit beschäftigt waren, die Zaubersprüche zu üben. Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und übergab dann das Blatt der Lehrerin. 

Tabitha lächelte nur und sagte daraufhin: „Mach dir keine Sorgen Herzchen, die meisten von ihnen haben eine erhöhte Geschwindigkeit, wodurch sie die meisten Dinge schneller absolvieren und erledigen. Viele von ihnen sind Vampire oder andere beschleunigte Spezies.“

Harry nickte. „Ich hab mir keine Sorgen gemacht. Ich nehme mir lieber etwas mehr Zeit für etwas und mache es richtig, als durch zu rasseln und einen Fehler in kauf zunehmen.“

Sie nickte zustimmend und sah sich mit seinem Papier in der Hand kurz um. „Sonst ist niemand weiteres fertig. Wie wäre es, wenn du in der Zwischenzeit mit mir übst?“

„In Ordnung. Welchen Spruch zuerst? Üben wir mit oder ohne Zauberstab?“

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Lass es und Stablos probieren. Ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute sich zu sehr auf ihren Zauberstab verlassen. Also fangen wir mit einem Basis Heilspruch an.“

Lächelnd winkte Harry mit der Hand und dachte an den Zauberspruch und dessen Effekt. Langsam erschien ein schwebender Text vor ihm der Angaben zu Namen, Rasse, Alter und momentanen Gesundheitszustand gab.    
Ein Zauber nach dem anderen probierte er, bis er alle beherrschte. Als er fertig war, gab sie ihm die Zaubertränke, den Balsam und auch die Rezepte und ließ ihn dann gehen.

Zu sich selbst summend, ging er zurück zu seinem Zimmer und legte alles auf seinem Tisch ab. Nach einem kurzen Strecken nahm er sich sein nächstes Lehrbuch und legte es in seinen Rucksack. Er sah sich einmal kurz um und erinnerte sich daran, dass er dringend einkaufen gehen musste. Die Cafeteria hatte zwar gutes Essen, doch es war ihm lieber für sich selbst zu kochen.

Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein lautes piependes Geräusch unterbrochen. Er blinzelte kurz und lief dann zu seinem Kommunikationsspiegel. Nachdem er diesen berührte, erblickte er eine große blonde Frau in tief violetten Roben.

„Oh Harry, du hast geantwortet. Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich dich so früh kontaktiere, ich weiß ja, dass du Unterricht hast.“

„Es ist in Ordnung Andromeda. Was wolltest du?“

Sie seufzte und sah sich kurz um. „Kannst du Teddy für das Wochenende zu dir nehmen?“

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann ihn nicht vor Samstagabend zu mir nehmen, da ich bis 12Uhr Unterricht habe. Dies entspricht 21Uhr bei dir in Großbritannien.“

Sie zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. „Dann werde ich ihn dir 9Uhr zu schicken. Der Himmel weiß, wie dringend ich einen freien Tag brauche. Stellte deine Schule  dir ein Gästezimmer bereit?“

Lächelnd antwortete er: „Ja Andy, und sein Zimmer ist bereits eingeräumt. Was ist da drüben bei euch los?“

Andromeda zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern. „Das Ministerium ist ein Haufen von Idioten. Sie wollen die magischen Kreaturen dazu zwingen sich registrieren zu lassen. Selbst die Kinder! Und Teddy, er ist solch ein ungestümes Kind, ich weiß einfach nicht, wie lange ich sein ruhendes Blut noch geheim halten kann. Ich werde zu alt für diesen Stress Harry.“

Er lächelte wieder. „Andy, du weißt, dass ich ihn nehmen würde, wenn ich könnte, aber diese Schule ist gefährlich. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wer auf ihn aufpassen soll während ich im Unterricht sitze.“

Sie rollte jedoch nur mit den Augen. „Er ist noch immer jung Harry. Hauselfen würden ausreichen. Selbst ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit auf ihn aufpassen. Du weißt, dass Dobby und Winky glücklich wären auf ihn aufzupassen.“

Harry seufzte daraufhin. „Ich weiß gar nicht ob ich an dieser Schule überhaupt Hauselfen besitzen darf.“

Sie lächelte jedoch nur und nickte kurz. „Du solltest dir die Schulregeln durchlesen Harry. Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Geh du erstmal zum Unterricht und kontaktiere mich am Samstag, wenn du bereit bist ihn über das Flohnetzwerk zu empfangen. Do hast doch ein Flohnetzwerk oder?“

Er lachte auf. „Ja Andy, hier gibt es ein Flohnetzwerk. Ich kontaktiere dich, wenn ich davor stehe, damit nichts schief läuft.“

Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln und Harry war gezwungen sich ein Sandwich mitzunehmen, welches er auf dem Weg zu dem Unteresten Level der Schule essen konnte. Als er durch die schwarzen Türen trat, bemerkte er, dass er von allen angestarrt wurde. Er war zu spät.

Ein großer Mann mit bleicher Haut und hellen blonden Haaren stand vorne im Klassenraum. Er sah genauso aus, wie man sich einen typischen Vampir vorstellen würde, selbst mit Blutroten Augen und Umhang. „Monsieur Potter. Sie sollten am besten eine gute Erklärung `aben, warum Sie zu spät sind.“ Sein französischer Akzent stark ausgeprägt.

Harry verbeugte sich höflich. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Sir, doch ich vergaß die Zeit, als ich mit meiner Tante über den Spiegel sprach.“

„Und was bitte schön war so wichtiges zu diskutieren, dass sie zu spät kamen, kleiner Mensch?“

Langsam ballte er seine Faust und antwortete: „ Das Zauberministerium von Großbritannien diskutiert über die Möglichkeit einer Registrierungskommission für magische Kreaturen. Meine Familie und ich wären davon betroffen, weswegen wir über unsere Optionen nachdachten.“

Ein leises Raunen ging durch das Zimmer und selbst der Lehrer erschien lange still. „Das würde viele Dinge betreffen. Ich werde mich genauer dazu informieren und dann dem Schulleiter Bescheid geben. Falls was du sagst der Wahrheit entspricht, könnte das zu einem Zustrom von magischer Wesen hierher und in andere Kreaturen freundliche Zonen bedeuten.  Setz dich hin und nimm dein Buch zur Hand.“

Harry nickte und setzte sich auf den einzigen freien Platz der noch übrig war. Er saß neben einem weiteren Vampir, doch diesmal weiblich. Leise hörte er der Vorlesung zu und folgte dieser mit seinem Buch. Der Mann mochte es anscheinend zu reden und sich selbst zu hören. Es half auch nicht, dass das Mädchen neben ihm andauernd an seinem Haar schnüffelte und sich über die Lippen leckte.

Endlich fing der praktische Teil an und sie waren in der Lage zu üben. Alle wurden getrennt und jeder sollte sein erstes Ritual versuchen. Es handelte sich dabei um einen Bluttest zur Bestimmung der Rasse.

Harry seufzte sanft und sah hinab auf sein blankes Stück Pergament. Nach einem präzisen Schnitt in die Hand ließ er sein Blut in eine weiße Porzellanschüssel fallen.  Daraufhin nahm er eine neue Feder und las sich noch einmal die Anleitung durch. Vorsichtig schrieb er die vorgeschriebenen Runen mit seinem Blut auf das Pergament. Dieses begann leicht zu leuchten und die Runen wurden von einem dunkelblauen Text ersetzt. 

Harry James Potter-Black

Alter: 19

Rasse: Mensch-Unbekannt

Harry blinzelte verwirrt, doch noch immer stand dasselbe auf dem Pergament.  _ Unbekannt. _   
Mit einem Seufzer stand er auf und lief zu seinem Professor. „Sir, ich verstehe die Resultate nicht.“

Der Vampir nahm ihm das Blatt ab und blinzelte. „Was ist falsch damit? Die Magie hat gewirkt.“

Er zeigte auf seine Rasse. „Es sagt hier Mensch-Unbekannt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum das aufgetaucht ist…“

Der Mann tätschelte nur seinen Kopf. „Das kann auf ruhendes Kreaturenblut in deinem Blut oder in dem deiner Ahnen hinweisen. Die meisten Familienzweige von Zauberern haben mindestens ein oder zwei Kreaturen in ihrer Familie. Solange du dich nicht zu deinem 17ten Geburtstag verwandelt hast, wirst du keine Fähigkeiten des Kreaturenblutes besitzen. Es überspringt gerne Generationen.“

Harry tippte sich ans Kinn. „Gibt es einen Weg herauszufinden welche Kreaturenart es ist.“

Der Professor nickte. „Kapitel 7 Seite 86 Paragraph 2. Geh und versuch es.“

Harry nahm sein Papier wieder an sich und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück. Summend blätterte er in dem Buch zur Richtigen Seite und kopierte dann die Runen auf ein weiteres Pergamentstück. Er war vorsichtig und so exakt wie nur irgend möglich. Kurz nachdem er die letzten drei Tropfen in das Zentrum des gemalten Diagrammes fallen ließ.

Die Tropfen sanken alsbald in das Papier und die Familienzweige erschienen vor ihm. Ganz unten, war sein Name zu finden, danach kamen seine Eltern und danach tauchten keine Namen mehr auf, nur dünne Linien, die sich wie Äste nach Oben begaben. Erst nach etwa sieben Generationen tauchten wieder Namen auf. 

Morgana Black – Vampir

Lacras Malfoy – Veela

Verblüfft beobachtete er wie die Linien enthüllten, dass seine Familie mit vielen weiteren Kreaturen vermischt war. Einige Veelas und Vampire waren zu sehen und überraschenderweise sogar ein Kitsune. Doch nichts bereitete ihn auf den letzten Namen vor. Savina Slytherin – Lamia   
Er war verwand mit einer Slytherin, obwohl die nicht gerade als Überraschung kam, schließlich war er auch ein Nachfahre Griffindors.

Nachdem er sich alles nochmals ansah, rollte er das Pergament zusammen und räumte alles in seinen Rucksack zurück. Im selben Moment erklärte der Professor den Unterricht auch für beendet.

Nachdem er einen kleinen Zwischenstopp in der Kantine machte, um sich eine Kleinigkeit mit auf dem Weg zu nehmen, ging er in Richtung des Direktorates. Er hatte den Mann noch nicht getroffen, doch es war wichtig, da er noch einige Fragen wegen Teddy hatte.

Als er die Brotrolle aufgegessen hatte, kam er auch schon vor einer großen goldenen Tür an. Sanfte freundliche Worte gewährten ihm eintritt und nachdem er die Tür öffnete blickte er in das Gesicht eines relativ kleinen Gentleman. Dieser schien gerade einmal 1,40m groß zu sein und war stark gebräunt. Sein tief rotes Haar fiel ihm bis zur Hüfte und Harry bemerkte, dass der Oberkörper des Mannes viele in sich verschlungene rote und Goldene Linien auf seiner Haut hatte. Es erinnerte geradezu Efeu.

Harry räusperte sich kurz und verbeugte sich tief. „Direktor, Ich habe mich gewundert, ob ich kurz mit ihnen reden könne.“

Der Mann nickte und zeigte zu einem goldenen mit Samt gepolsterten Stuhl der vor seinem opulenten Tisch stand. „Setz dich und bitte nenne mich Kai. Geht es um den Brief über die Kommission für Kreaturen den ich von Lord Brennen erhalten habe? Ich muss zugeben, dass ich Gerüchte darüber gehört habe, doch ich vertraue nicht sehr in Geschwafel.“

Harry setzte sich und nahm dankbar die angebotene Tasse Tee an. „Ich weiß nicht viel darüber, doch Lady Tonks geborene Black informierte mich darüber heute Morgen. Sie sagt es gibt viele Unterstützer und fürchtet sich um die Sicherheit ihres Enkels, meinem Patensohn Teddy.“

Der Mann nickte. „Ich nehme an er ist eine Kreatur.“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wissen nicht, ob er das Werwolf Gen geerbt hat oder nicht, doch dem Ministerium ist egal ob es ruht oder aktiv ist.“ 

Kai sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Du willst ihn hierher bringen. Doch du darfst deinen Unterricht nicht vergessen.“

„Nur als letzte Option. Für den Moment werde ich ihn nur Samstagnachts und Sonntag bei mir haben.“

„Ich würde dir hiermit gerne gestatten einen Betreuer für den Jungen bei dir leben zu lassen. Hauselfen sind jedoch verboten. Du musst einen ordentlichen Betreuer finden, der sich selbst und ihn vor den Gefahren dieser Schule verteidigen kann. Natürlich werde ich dir für die Person auch weitere Unterkunftsmöglichkeiten bereitstellen.“

„Warum darf man keine Hauselfen haben?“

„Ihre Magie stört die Magie der Schule. Das bedeutet du wirst noch diese Woche zum Basar gehen müssen um einen Betreuer einzustellen. Die meisten Schüler kommen von alten Familien und bringen ihre Bediensteten daher gleich mit in ihre verlangten persönlichen Schlafsäle.“

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an und nickte. „Vielen Dank Kai.“

Dieser nickte zurück. „Halt mich informiert über alles was du von der KFK hörst und falls du dich entscheidest den Jungen bei dir leben zu lassen. Du darfst dies gerne tun, doch du darfst keine Nachsicht der Lehrer und anderen Schüler erwarten.“ 

Harry verbeugte sich höflich und verließ dann das Rektorat. Da er noch eine Stunde Zeit hatte, bevor sein nächster Unterricht anfing, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer und kontaktierte Andromeda mit dem Spiegel.

Das Glas vernebelte sich kurz bevor es nochmals die Aristokratin zeigte. „Oh Harry, wie war der Unterricht.“

„Ganz gut. Ich habe mit dem Rektor gesprochen. Er meinte Teddy könne hier leben, falls es soweit kommt. Ich müsste einen Betreuer einstellen, da Hauselfen nicht erlaubt sind, doch er meinte das wäre normal in dieser Welt.“

„Natürlich Harry. Sie sind ja keine Sklaven. Sie suchen sich ihre Arbeit selbst aus. Vielen Dank, dass du mir Bescheid gegeben hast. Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden.“

Harry nickte und beendete dann den Anruf.  Ihm war klar, dass diese Nacht ihm noch Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde, doch als er seinen Salat zubereitete, konnte er nicht anders, als sich im Inneren darauf zu freuen.

 


	8. Sylark kennen lernen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry hat nie darüber nachgedacht, dass er den Krieg überlebenden würde und erst recht nicht, dass er irgendetwas anderes tun würde, als das, was die Zaubererwelt von ihm erwartete. Doch durch die Flügel eines Falken, erblickt er die Chance auf Freiheit, doch wird er diese Chance auch ergreifen?

Nachdem er den Anruf beendete, seufzte Harry leicht und griff nach seinem Beutel. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Tag und er wusste schon jetzt, dass er sehr viel lesen und schreiben vor sich hatte. Mit Hilfe einer Abkürzung schaffte Harry es innerhalb kurzer Zeit das Klassenzimmer zu erreichen, an dessen Tür er auch sogleich klopfte. Auf sein Klopfen folgte eine sanfte ihm unbekannte Stimme, welche ihn mit einem “Tritt ein.”, herein bat.

Als er das Klassenzimmer betrat, war er überrascht,einige Schüler an Tischen zu sitzen. Alle von ihnen hatten ein Buch und etwas Pergament vor sich liegen und Harry bemerkt er, dass auch Rhylarn bei ihnen saß und ihn anlächelte. Als er wieder auf blickte, erblickte er den Professor hinter einem Tisch sitzend, wo er einen großen und schweren Wälzer mit alten gelblichen Seiten las.

Vor dem Tisch stand ein weiterer Mann mit langen dunkelgrünen Haaren und gelben Schlitzaugen. Man konnte leichte Schuppen auf den Wangen sowie seinem Hals entdecken, welche unter seinem Kragen verschwanden. Er war gekleidet in eine tief rote Robe, welche ihn von Hals bis Fuß einhüllte. Der Mann lächelte Harry nett an und zeigte zu einem Tisch an der Seite, “Bitte Mr. Black, setzen Sie sich. Ich werde jeden Moment bei Ihnen sein.”

Der Mann drehte sich zum Rest der Klasse als der Zauberer sich zu seinem Platz begab. “Also gut alle miteinander, es ist nun Zeit für den praktischen Teil des Unterrichts. Mein Mamuschka wird von hier an über nehmen, während ich mich um den neuen entzückenden Sterblichen kümmere.”

Die Runde lachte auf und der Mann hinter dem Tisch rief zur Ruhe auf. Jener stand auf und Harry bemerkte, dass er gerade zu unmöglich groß erschien. Harry schätze seine Größe auf 2,7 Meter und er war noch immer in der selben Robe gekleidet wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Harry beobachtete ihn weiter, bis ein leichtes Räuspern zu seiner Rechten ihn wieder in die Realität zurückholte. Mit geröteten Wangen sah er zu dem Mann, der neben ihm stand. “ Entschuldigen Sie.” Dieser schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und reichte Harry ein kleines Buch, welches in Parsel geschrieben war. “Mach dir keine Sorgen Kleiner. Also dann, dein Unterricht wird sich stark von dem der anderen unterscheiden. Wir werden heute erst einmal mit der Basis anfangen, also das schreiben des grundlegenden Alphabets. Parsel ist wie eine Mischung von kursiver Handschrift der Menschen und Kalligrafie. Bist du bereit?” Mit einem nicken seines Kopfes zog er ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche sowie einen Stift. Der Mann lehnte sich mit Leichtigkeit über Harry und war dabei erstaunlich warm. Es schien, als wäre der Mann genauso groß wie sein Mamuschka. “ Ich hoffe es macht Ihnen nichts aus, aber wenn ich fragen darf, wie soll ich Sie nennen?”

Der Mann blinzelte kurz, bevor er Harry breit angrinste, wobei seine Zähne völlig normal aussahen. “Sie können mich Sylark nenne, da wir uns bei diesem Privatunterricht noch sehr gut kennenlernen werden.”

“Also werden Sie mich unterrichten und nicht Professor Mortius.”

Er nickte weswegen sein grünes Haar über seine Schulter fiel und Harry’s Rücken streifte. “Das ist korrekt. Mein Mamuschka ist ein sehr beschäftigter Mann und hat kein bisschen Geduld jemanden die Grundlagen beizubringen. Deswegen werde ich Ihnen alles was ich weis beibringen und wenn Sie soweit sind, können wir Sie dann in die Klasse integrieren.”

“Und warum wird in seinem Büro gelehrt?”

Dieses mal lachte Sylark lang und laut. “Das liegt daran, dass Parsel selbst in unserem Reich seltene Fähigkeit ist, man könnte sagen, dass diese Arten von speziellen Klassen, welche einen Test benötigen, kleiner als normal sind und deswegen werden sie in den Unterkünften der Lehrer gehalten. Das macht alles einfacher.”

Harry nickte kurz und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf sein Buch.

“Seite Nummer 1, Mr. Black.”

“Bitte nennen Sie mich Harry. Wenn ich Sie schon bei ihrem Vornamen nennen soll dann sollten Sie die Zuvorkommenheit nur erwidern können.”

Ein leichtes nicken war seine einzige Antwort, woraufhin der Mann anfing ihm die Buchstaben vor zu zeichnen, damit Harry diese sofort nachmachen konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund benötigte es viel Konzentration um diese verschnörkelte Schrift zu schreiben als bei einer normalen Sprache. Harry nahm an, dass man Magie brauchte in die Schrift fließen lassen musste. Wenn er einen Fehler machte, war Sylark sehr freundlich und zeigte ihm, wie er es richtig machen musste.

“Ich finde es amüsant, junger Harry, wenn ich dich unterrichte, erinnert mich das an die Zeit, als ich meinen kleinen Bruder lehrte. Du und er macht dieselben Fehler.”

Harry lächelte,” Damit willst du sagen, dass ich ein Kind bin.”

Ein weiteres Lachen war zuhören. “Oh kleiner sterblicher, wann wirst du begreifen, dass du für mich nur ein Kind bist? Jedoch muss ich zugeben, dass du ein sehr amüsantes,intelligentes und faszinierendes Kind bist.”

Der Zauberer runzelte die Stirn bevor er seufzte und sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Sein Tutor jedoch hielt ihn auf, indem er das Buch sanft mit seiner mit Krallen versehener Hand. “ Heute Nacht nicht mehr. Du bist müde und hast schon angefangen die Augen zu zukneifen. Wenn du weiter machst, wirst du noch Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Na komm es ist schon spät. Ich werde dich zurück zu deinen Unterkünften bringen.”

Harry nickte und begann damit seine Sachen weg zu räumen. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass der Rest der Klasse bereits gegangen war und selbst der Professor war seltsamerweise schon weg. Nachdem er alles weggeräumt hatte, begab er sich zur Tür, wissend, dass Sylark direkt hinter ihm sein würde.

Harry lächelte herauf und seine Augen weiteten sich, als eine mit Krallen versehene Hand sanft auf seinem Rücken lag. “ Nun sag mir Harry, was brachte dich dazu an diese Schule zu gehen?”

Harry überlegte einen Moment. “ Ich wollte weg von der Zaubererwelt und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich zufrieden irgendeinen Job tagtäglich absolvierte, sowie es alle von mir erwarteten. Dann hat mir dieser Ort hier einen Brief geschrieben und nahm meinen Mut zusammen und tat es einfach. Außerdem sagte ein bestimmter Freund ich solle es machen, da es mich glücklich machen würde. “

Sylark runzelte die Stirn. “Du nahmst das Wort eines Freundes?”

“Sie lag noch nie falsch. Diese Frau weiß wahrscheinlich wann ich mein erstes Kind bekommen werde und dessen Namen.”

“Eine Seherin also?”

“Gewissermaßen ja. Bestimmte Dinge weiß sie und anderen wiederum nicht.”

“Seher sind in unserer Welt hoch angesehen.”

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. “Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie ausnutzen würde. Sie neigt nur dazu mir Warnungen zu schicken, wenn sie sie für nötig hält. “

Er nickte und folgte Harry weiter den Gang entlang und die Treppen hinab. “Erzähl mirmehr über dich “

Harry runzelte die Stirn. ”Was möchtest du wissen? Zugegeben, ich bin relativ schwer zu verstehen.”

“Alles was du mir sagen möchtest. Vielleicht deine Lieblingsfarbe?”

“Tatsächlich ist es grün. Die Farbe erinnert mich an meine Mutter. “

Der Tutor nickte. “Ich selbst mag die Frage auch, obwohl die Augen meines Mamuschka genauso gelb sind wie meine. Seine haben einen grünen Ring am Rand der Iris, sehr einzigartig.”

Lächelnd drehte Harry sich zu seinem Wegbegleiter. “Mamuschka, dass heißt Vater oder?”

Sylark blieb stehen und sah ihn an. “Nein. Es heißt Mutter. Er ist meine Mutter. “

Es dauerte einen Moment um zu reagieren, da es Erinnerungen an Fred und George hervorrief. Er erinnerte sich an das glückliche Gesicht Fred’s und seine Freude. Sich auf die Lippen beißend schluckte er kurz und zwang die Erinnerung zu verschwinden. “Also ist er ein Träger?”

“Also kennst du den Begriff. Faszinierend. Du bist wirklich ein amüsanter Mensch. Die meisten würden negativ reagieren.”

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein. Ich verstehe es. Jemand mit dem ich ausgegangen bin war ein Träger.”

Sylark lächelte sanft und unterdrückte ein wütendes Zischen. “Wo ist er jetzt?”

Harry lächelte traurig als sie seine Tür erreichten. Er drehte sich zu seinem Begleiter als er die Tür öffnete. “Verstorben.”

Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich und Harry ließ ihn im Gang zurück. Nachdem er die Tür sicher hinter sich schloss, rutschte er die wand hinab und zog seine Beine an sich. Er atmete mehrmals tief ein, damit ihn die Erinnerungen nicht beherrschen würden. Er dachte er hätte es schon verarbeitet und wäre darüber hinweg, doch wie kannst du schon einfach über den Tod hinweg sein? Kurz schluckte er nochmals und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er wieder Aufstand und sich ein Lächeln auf zwang. Es war vorbei und es kann ihn hier nicht beeinflussen.

**Anmerkungen:**

Rhylarn Zaughym Alter:133 (sieht aus wie 21) Rasse: Merrow Haar: blaugrün, kurz geschnitten bis zu den Ohrläppchen Augen: rubinrot Haut: Kohl schwarz mit türkis-blauen Markierungen und Schlängeln Größe: 1,9m Beziehung zu Harry: möglicher Gefährte Grundlegende Beschreibung: Eine große Elfen ähnliche Statue mit einer feinen Kinn Linie und scheint wie aus Major gemeißelte Haut zu haben Er ist gebaut wie ein starker Schwimmer und sein relativ kurzes Haar ist meist zu einer Seite gestrichen. Wenn er wütend ist, fangen die Markierungen auf seinem Körper an zu leuchten.er hat scharfe nadelartige Zähne, womit er Fleisch zerreißen und Knochen brechen kann. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkennt man leichte Schwimmhäute zwischen seinen Fingern und Zehen.

Persönlichkeit: Er ist ruhig und leise. Ein Mann weniger Worte, doch sehr intelligent. Er neigt dazu von anderen weg zu scheuen, doch er ist offen gegenüber denen die die er mag. Er scheint die einzige Person zu sein, die die Zwilling im Zaum halten kann und ist weise und hilft denen die Hilfe benötigen. Trotz allem hat er eine leicht gemeine Art ab und zu wegen seiner strengen Erziehung.

Jet und Jasper Alter: 19 Rasse: Erdkitsune Haar: dunkelbraun und Schulterlang, jedoch fest im Nacken zusammengebunden Augen: Haselnuss Farben, wobei Jets etwas dunkler sind und Jaspers leichte goldene und blaue Flecken haben Haut: leicht gebräunt Größe: 1,88m Beziehung zu Harry: Freunde Grundlegende Beschreibung: Die Zwillinge sind fast komplett identisch. Die einzigen Unterschiede sind die Augen und ein kleiner Leberflecken auf Jet’s rechter Wange. Ihre Ohren sind im Kontrast zu ihren Haaren, da diese ein dunkleres Braun (kastanienbraun) besitzen und die Spitzen schwarz sind, genau wie auch ihre Schwänze.

Persönlichkeit: sie sind lieb und lieben es Spaß zu haben. Sie spielen nicht gerne streiche, doch lachen gerne bei einem guten Scherz. Sie haben eine eher zynische Sichtweise, da sie in einer harschen Welt aufgewachsen sind. Sie werden nicht gerne getrennt oder als verschiedene Persönlichkeiten gesehen, sie selbst sehen sich als zusammen als ein Ganzes.

Justin Reece Alter: 23 Rasse: Djinn des Feuerclans Haar: Glatze Augen: violet Haut: dunkel gebräunt Größe: 2,21m Beziehung zu Harry: Freund Grundlegende Beschreibung: Justin ist ein Indianer Djinn mit dunkler Haut und violetten Augen, die kein weiß um die Iris haben, sondern nur violett sind. Sein Gesicht ist breit mit großen Lippen und flacher Nase. Seine Wangen und Augenhöhlen sind mit orangen und roten Markierungen in Form von Ranken und Schnörkeln verziert. Diese Markierungen sind ebenfalls entlang seiner Schulterblätter und Wirbelsäule entlang zu entdecken.

Persönlichkeit: er ist ein leichter Idiot, dem es Spaß macht sich über Harry lustig zu machen. Er ist jedoch eine nette Person, die denkt, dass Harry einfach etwas besser gelaunt sein sollte. Er beschützt die, die er mag und kommt gut mit den meisten Leuten klar. Er hat nur das Problem die falschen Dinge zur falschen Zeit zu sagen.

Rektor Kai Alter: um die 3000 Rasse: 1⁄2 Djinn 1⁄2 Tenju Haar: Hüftlang, scharlachrot mit roten und goldenen Federn Augen:Schwarz Haut: bleich Größe: 1,40 m

Beziehung zu Harry: Möglicher Gefährte Grundlegende Beschreibung: Er ist der kleinste Professor der Schule, doch dank seines gemischten Blutes ist er in der Lage Flammen zu erzeugen wann immer er will unkann nicht wirklich permanent getötet werden.Die goldenen und roten denken Verzierungen kennzeichnen ihn sowohl als Djinn als auch tenju und seine Flügel versteckt er meist. Wenn er seine Flügel jedoch zeigt, sieht man zahlreiche goldene Federn mit ein paar vereinzelten roten. Er hat auch einen langen gefiederten Schwanz, welcher von seinem Steiß bis zum boden reicht, auf dem er oft schleift.

Persönlichkeit: er ist ruhig und nett und beschützt die Schule und alle die in dieser leben. Weiteres zu ihm ist noch nicht bekannt.

Sylark Alter: 348 (scheint 23) Rasse: momentan unbekannt Haar: Fußknöchel lang, moosgrün, in lockerem Pferdeschwanz Augen: gelb und geschlitzt Haut: bleich Gewicht: 2,30 m Länge: 8,5 m Beziehung zu Harry: möglicher Gefährte Grundlegende Beschreibung: ein großes Individuum, welches immer in dicken und langen Roben gehüllt ist. Sein Haar, welches in starkem Kontrast zu seinen Augen ist, ist offen bis zu seiner Hüfte , wo es zusammengebunden und dann geflochten ist. Er ist leicht beschuppt mit grünen, schwarzen und silbernen Schuppen, welche entlang seiner Wangen, seinem Nacken und seinem Oberkörper zu finden sind. Sonst ist nicht viel bekannt, da er genauso verhüllt ist wie seine “Mutter”

Persönlichkeit: er ist ruhig und geduldig, hat jedoch ein starkes Temperament und kann sehr Besitzergreifend werden. Wie auch seine “Mutter” ist er sehr Kinderlieb und kümmert sich gute um solche. Jedoch hat er sehr viel mehr Geduld mit älteren Kindern und Erwachsenen als seine “Mutter”

_ Es tut mir so leid, dass ich so lange nicht updaten konnte, aber die Sekundarstufe 2 ist echt anstrengend und ich hatte nur wenig Zeit aufgrund der Schule und meiner Familie. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es :) _


End file.
